Sex Friends
by catangels4
Summary: L'invasion ichani est terminée, Sonea vient d'accouchée de son petit garçon. Elle fait son deuil de son amant, Akkarin, et guéri tout doucement. Regin l'a bien remarqué, et il n'a pas l'intention d'attendre vingt ans avant de pouvoir avoir une relation privilégiée avec elle!
1. Chapter 1

Un hurlement de douleur et de détresse résonna dans le couloir du quartier des mages, faisant tourner la tête aux quelques magiciens qui se trouvait dans les parages. Le cri aigu d'une femme qu'ils connaissaient bien. Et il savait pertinemment pourquoi elle criait aussi fort. Elle était en train d'accoucher.  
L'intérieur du petit appartement était rempli de bruit, comme une ruche. Dans la chambre, allongée sur le lit, en chemise de nuit, Sonea laissait libre cours à sa douleur, les mains sur le ventre. À côté d'elle, Rothen, les mains sur les tempes de la jeune fille, lui passait de l'énergie de guérison. Malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas à apaiser la douleur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se maudissait de sa stupidité. La veille, jour de sa titularisation en tant que magicienne à la guilde (après avoir achevé fastidieusement ses études) elle avait commencé à sentir une ou deux contractions. Dame Vinara, chef des guérisseurs, lui avait tendu un médicament en lui conseillant de le prendre, pour limiter la douleur de l'accouchement. Mais Sonea avait refusé de le prendre. Au cours de sa grossesse, surtout vers les derniers mois, elle avait ressenti plus d'une fois ces petites contractions (et s'en était affolée plus d'une fois), celles qu'elle ressentait sur le coup n'était pas différente. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Et, au cours de la nuit, elle avait perdu les eaux et, le temps que Dame Vinara soit réveillée et prévenue, la douleur avait eu le temps de s'installer.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la douleur qui faisait crier (et pleurer) Sonea. Elle avait peur. C'était finalement le moment de mettre au monde ce petit être qui avait poussé dans son ventre. Son enfant et celui d'Akkarin. Elle avait plus d'une fois pensé au moment de l'accouchement, avant de bien vite penser à autre chose. Les femmes mettaient les enfants au monde depuis la création de l'espèce humaine, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible ! Elle en avait vu d'autres, elle s'en sortirait bien. Douce innocence. En y repensant, elle avait bien envie de se rire au nez. Y avait-il quelque chose de pire que de sentir ses entrailles s'écarter entre elles ? Elle n'en était pas bien sûre ! Et en elle, s'insinuait également la peur que quelque chose ne se passe pas bien. Sa grossesse n'avait pas été facile, entre le chagrin d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, le stress pour terminer sa formation et les aléas de santé qu'une grossesse amenée naturellement chez une femme enceinte, Sonea s'était retrouvée aux quartiers des guérisseurs, en train de se faire gronder par un des magiciens qui lui répétaient à quel point il était nécessaire qu'elle ménage ses forces, pour elle et son enfant. Facile à dire !

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, là où elle savait que Rothen se tenait, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas y voir grand-chose avec les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Cet homme qu'elle aimait comme un père l'avait soutenu sans relâche pendant sa grossesse, l'aidant de son mieux, supportant sa panique et ses doutes, y répondant de son mieux. Elle sentit une bouffée de gratitude, bien vite remplacée par une autre contraction. Elle frappa du poing son matelas, histoire de se défouler un peu.

« -Pourquoi Dame Vinara n'est pas encore làààà!cria-t-elle vers le plafond  
-Elle doit être en train de prendre tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, Sonea répondit Rothen lui caressant le crâne. Elle va arriver.  
-Et quand elle sera là j'aurais déjà accouchéééé ! Ou bien je serais morte de douleur !  
-N'exagérons pas ! »

Sonea sursauta et se redressa. Dame Vinara. La guérisseuse s'approcha en posant sa mallette sur la petite commode de la chambre. D'un air expert, elle commença à examiner Sonea qui attendait, le souffle court, dans l'angoisse d'une mauvaise nouvelle.  
« Sonea, il est trop tard pour prendre de quoi atténuer la douleur, les contractions arrivent les unes sur les autres, il va falloir être courageuse et pousser! »  
La concernée sentit un frisson glacé dans son dos. Ça y est. La dernière ligne droite. La douleur se fit plus intense encore, mais dame Vinara ne lui laissait pas le temps de se concentrer dessus, enchaînant les « on respire! » et « on pousse ! », faisant la même chose par mimétisme, sous l'œil mi-inquiet mi impatient de Rothen, dont Sonea broyer les mains.

Dans un cri de dernier effort, Sonea poussa encore une fois, de toutes ses forces. Quelques instants après, un cri envahissait la chambre, les premiers pleurs d'un bébé qui respirait pour la première fois. Elle s'écroula, à bout de souffle. Dame Vinara se redressa, finissant d'essuyer un petit être tout rouge.

« -Sonea c'est un petit garçon! fit-elle en mettant le bébé devant Sonea »

Sonea ouvrit les yeux et les mis sur ce petit être rouge qui s'agitait en criant. C'était son fils. Celui d'Akkarin. Elle tendit les bras, dame Vinara lui tendit le bébé, qui commença à se calmer. Elle lui caressait la tête avec d'infinies précautions, sous le regard ému de Rothen, qui se remémorait la naissance de son fils.

« -Il est... Il est tellement petit...souffla Sonea  
-Crois-moi, il va très vite grandir. Trop vite même répondit Rothen en baissant les yeux sur le nouveau-né »  
Celui-ci ne pleurait plus, apaisée par les battements de cœur de sa mère. Sonea le regarda encore un peu, comptant ses doigts et ses orteils. Il avait l'air en bonne santé, heureusement... Elle vit le petit visage se tordre alors qu'il recommençait à pleurer.

« -Non non, pleure pas! fit Sonea, de la panique dans la voix. Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
-Il a faim, Sonea répondit dame Vinara. Vous voulez le mettre au sein .  
-Heu... Je... Oui ?  
-Si vous préférez je peux vous apporter un biberon.  
-Je... Je vais essayer de le mettre au sein. » 

Dame Vinara hocha la tête et lui montra les gestes à faire. Sonea laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise en sentant la bouche de son fils lui pinçait le sein. La sensation était vraiment bizarre ! Elle regarda son fils. Celui-ci tétait avec énergie, visiblement avec plaisir.

« -Il est très mignon dit Rothen en hochant la tête  
-Avec tout ce que j'ai souffert pour le mettre au monde, il a intérêt à être mignon ! répondit Sonea d'une voix forte »

Sa réponse fit rire Rothen. Dame Vinara sourit et s'occupa des soins sur le corps de Sonea. Elle était contente que tout se soit bien passé.

« -Maintenant Sonea, il va vous falloir beaucoup de repos.  
-Beaucoup ? Combien ?  
-Je ne veux pas vous voir debout avant trois jours, minimum ! »

Sonea se retint de protester et se contenta de grogner. Elle ne pas supporter de rester sans rien faire. Rothen sorti, pour prévenir les autres que l'enfant était né, dame Vinara à sa suite, afin de réclamer des serviettes propres. Sonea resta donc seule avec son nouveau-né, qui avait terminé de manger et rester blottit contre elle. Elle l'observa.

« -Alors comme ça tu es bel et bien là...pensa-t-elle. Tu es... Tu es Lorkin. »

Elle avait lu ce nom dans de vieux romans d'aventures. Il faisait référence, dans ce livre, à un jeune homme doué, connu pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Et puis elle trouvait que ce nom sonnait bien. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Akkarin et elle sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse. Il était mort pendant l'invasion ichani en lui donnant toutes ses dernières forces, sans même savoir qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Elle sentit les larmes montées et renifla pour les chasser.

« -Non, je ne dois pas pleurer maintenant. Lorkin est là, je dois être heureuse. C'est comme si j'avais un peu d'Akkarin avec moi. Encore. »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Son fils et Akkarin étaient deux personnes différentes, elle ne devait pas voir Lorkin comme un autre Akkarin. Ça ne les rendrait pas heureux ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle ne devait pas le faire grandir dans l'ombre de son père. Elle lui en parlerait, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas pour défi de lui ressembler. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon à Lorkin.  
Elle s'installa un peu mieux, en grimaçant, pour pouvoir prendre une couverture, afin de couvrir le petit corps nu du bébé. Au moment où elle terminait, péniblement, cette tâche, Rothen entra, suivi des seigneurs Dannyl, Dorien et Tania, la servante de Rothen.

« -Bravo Sonea ! Dit Dorien en entrant dans la pièce. Tu as réussi à alerter tous les mages de la guilde, Rothen ne peut pas faire un pas sans que quelqu'un ne lui demande si tu va bien ! Si tu avais crié un peu plus fort, tu aurais fait accourir les gens des Maisons !  
-Fait passer un petit être humain de 3 kilos à travers tes parties génitales, en supportant des contractions toute une nuit, avant de me donner des conseils. Grogna Sonea, faussement vexée. En attendant, j'ai retenu la leçon, cessera le seul.  
-Bah, tu dis ça maintenant ! Allez montre le nous ! »

Amusée, et heureuse, de l'impatience de ses invités, Sonea écarta un peu la couverture dont elle avait enveloppé Lorkin afin de le montrer. Tania laissa échapper un petit « ooh » attendri, avant de se reprendre très vite.

« -Il est en bonne santé? demanda Dannyl  
-Oui, enfin il en a l'air répondit Sonea  
-Tant mieux !  
-Il est minuscule souffla Dorien. J'ai souvent aidé des femmes à accoucher dans mon village mais à chaque fois je redécouvre un nouveau-né est petit ! Toi qui avais un gros ventre, ça fait un paradoxe !  
-Mon ventre n'était pas si gros ! Rothen !  
-Dorrien, laisse Sonea tranquille! fit le mentor de la jeune fille en souriant. Elle a déjà failli me broyer la main, imagine ce qu'elle pourrait te faire à toi !  
-Je me tais, je me tais ! Mais je n'en pense pas moins ! »

Sonea renifla en prenant un air boudeur et se concentra sur son bébé.

« -Toi, murmura-t-elle à Lorkin, tu n'as pas intérêt à être aussi provocateur que Dorien !  
-Dame Sonea, voulez-vous me le donner. Je vais lui donner un bain proposa Tania  
-Oh ! Heu... Je vais le faire !  
-Non, dame Sonea, vous ne devez pas vous lever maintenant. Je suis juste à côté, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

La servante prise le nourrisson et se dirigea vers un petit baquet d'eau tiède. Mécontent d'être arraché du giron de sa mère, et de se voir déshabiller comme ça, l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Mais il cessa vite une fois dans l'eau, surpris par cette sensation toute nouvelle. Sonea se sentait nerveuse et ne perdait pas un geste de Tania. Elle avait complètement confiance en elle. Mais… Elle ne s'expliquait pas son inquiétude. Un accident, ça pouvait arriver si vite !…  
Pendant que Tania laver Lorkin, les magiciens discutèrent avec Sonea. Rothen la prévint que la quasi-totalité de la guilde allez venir aujourd'hui, pour adresser leur félicitation. Sonea retint un rire sarcastique. Elle, elle était plutôt sûre qu'elle ne verrait pas grand monde. Tout le monde la craignait, à cause de ses robes noires, signe qu'elle connaissait la magie noire. Dame Vinara entra rapidement, équipée de langes et de biberons en verre, remplie de lait. En voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, elle lui expliqua que Tania allait rester pendant la nuit et qu'elle pourrait donner du lait à Lorkin, s'il avait faim, afin que Sonea puisse récupérer. La jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante. Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur conversation, de nouveaux coups se faisaient entendre contre la porte de bois vernie. Sonea retint un soupir. Eh bien si, visiblement, le ballet des mages allait commencer. Elle s'assied complètement dans son lit et se prépara à recevoir ceux qui frappaient.

–

Elle était épuisée mais, bizarrement, aussi trop excitée pour arriver à dormir. La veille, elle avait accueilli une bonne majorité de mages qui la félicitait de la naissance de son enfant. Sonea s'en était d'abord étonnée avant de trouver l'explication : le père de Lorkin était Akkarin. Même si celui-ci était mort, il appartenait à l'une des Maisons les lues anciennes, il aurait donc été extrêmement impoli de ne pas voir son enfant nouveau-né.  
La première nuit avait été...particulièrement étrange. Lorkin n'avait que peut pleurer pendant la nuit et, à chaque fois, Tania s'était levée pour venir voir ce qu'il avait, afin que Sonea puisse se reposer, même si les pleurs de son fils la réveillaient aussi et qu'elle ne pouvait dormir qu'une fois celui-ci apaisé. Elle avait passé un bon moment les yeux rivés sur le berceau, fasciner par le petit corps qui s'y trouvait et qui manifester déjà son existence dans ce monde, au moyen de pleurs strident.

C'était maintenant le matin et, après lui avoir apporté de quoi manger, Tania avait dû partir pour ses autres occupations. Sonea était donc seule avec son fils, avec obligation de rester au lit. Elle avait pris Lorkin sur ses genoux, pour pouvoir l'observer un peu. Il n'était plus tout rouge et sa peau avait perdu ses petites rides causées par l'accouchement. Maintenant il avait une peau toute pâle. Comme ses parents. Inconsciemment, Sonea avait commencé à chercher des ressemblances physiques avec Akkarin ou elle-même. C'était encore assez difficile à dire pour le moment. Akkarin et elle avait tous deux les cheveux noirs et la peau pâle. Mais, à bien y regarder, ce nez pouvait être celui d'Akkarin... Sonea avait était surprise en voyant Lorkin ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois, pendant qu'il tétait. Si la plupart des nourrissons avaient des yeux bleus ou gris à la naissance, ceux de Lorkin étaient très sombres, grands, curieux du monde qui l'entourait. Comme ceux de sa mère. Sonea s'était rengorgé en voyant ça. Ses yeux étaient la partie de son visage qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle était donc contente de voir qu'elle les avait transmis à son fils.

Une fois cette inspection terminée, elle avait dû reposer Lorkin dans son berceau, afin qu'il puisse dormir un peu, et elle aussi par la même occasion. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. L'idée de ne pas quitter son lit avant de trois jours lui donner de suite envie de bondir sur ses pieds. Mais elle se serait bien gardé de désobéir à dame Vinara. Elle pensa ensuite à sa tante et son oncle. Elle leur avait demandé de vivre avec elle mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Il ne pouvait pas simplement vivre ici, tant la place manquée Ils s'étaient donc mis en quête d'une place de domestique et cela prenait du temps, sans parler de leur déménagement. Mais il avait fait de leur mieux pour aider et Sonea leur en était infiniment reconnaissant.  
Elle soupira en fixant le plafond. Elle s'ennuyait déjà à mourir, et elle avait encore deux jours à tenir. Et même là, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, puisque Lorkin avait besoin d'elle et de soins en permanence. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les dispensaires. Le premier avait ouvert il y a peu et elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller afin de donner des soins, de se rendre utile. C'était encore un peu le chaos mais c'était efficace. Dame Vinara lui avait envoyé une équipe de guérisseurs dévoués et compétents, bien qu'il soit découvert que les connaissances leur manquer en médecine traditionnelle. Mais ils travaillaient à régler le problème.

« -Je pourrais emmener Lorkin avec moi au dispensaire, quand je pourrais marcher pensa Sonea. Je mettrais un berceau dans un coin, il ne sera pas dérangé par le bruit et je ne serais pas obligé de le laisser tout seul. »

Sonea était satisfaite de son idée. Elle ferma les yeux quand quelques coups polis résonnèrent contre la porte de bois. Une visite ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Sa tante et son oncle étaient passés la veille ! Sonea se redressa et envoya une poussée magique vers la porte, afin qu'elle s'ouvre. Un mage en robe rouge se tenait sur le seuil. Sonea en resta surprise.

« -Magicienne noire Sonea.  
-...Seigneur Regin. »

Le concerné inclina la tête et entra dans l'appartement, se dirigeant vers elle. Sonea le regardait avancer. La veille elle ne l'avait pas vu durant le flot de visiteurs, mais sur le coup elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Depuis l'invasion ichani, où Regin avait courageusement servi d'otage, en lui promettant de se racheter s'il survivait, il la traitait avec respect et lui parler toujours poliment. Il ne l'avait plus jamais ennuyé, contrairement à leurs premières années d'apprentissage. Il venait donc faire une visite de politesse. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

« -Je suis désolé de ne venir vous voir que maintenant fit Regin, comme s'il avait deviné. J'ai pensé à venir hier, mais en voyant la foule qu'il y avait, j'ai pensé que vous en auriez par-dessus la tête de ces visites.  
-Mmmh ce n'est pas faux. Je pense que si j'avais eu un seul visiteur de plus, je lui envoyais des livres au visage. »

Regin releva les coins de sa bouche en un sourire amuser, avant que son regard ne tombe sur le berceau. Sonea vit ses yeux se remplirent d'intérêt.

« -Je vous présente Lorkin dit-elle  
-Bonjour Lorkin. »

Le bébé se contenta de remuer un peu, les yeux sur le haut de son berceau. Visiblement, les visiteurs ne le dérangeaient pas, tant que ceux-ci ne s'amusaient pas à le manipuler (dame Vinara en avait fait les frais). Regin s'approcha un peu pour mieux le voir. Surprise, Sonea le vit sourire. Regin était-il un homme qui aime les enfants ?

« -J'ai du mal à l'imaginer père pensa Sonea. Mais peut-être qu'il est du genre papa poule en privé et strict en public, comme c'est souvent le cas.  
-Félicitations, magicienne noire Sonea. J'ai cru comprendre que ça n'avait pas été simple. »

Sonea grogna.

« -Si un jour votre femme ne veut pas prendre les médicaments pour atténuer la douleur, forcez là à les prendre, ça vous évitera des malheurs. J'ai broyé les mains de Rothen dit-elle  
-Je prends note de ces conseils répondit Regin en hochant la tête. Ah, avant que j'oublie... »

Il sortit d'un pli de sa robe un petit paquet et le donna à Sonea. Celle-ci ne cacha pas sa surprise. Quelques magiciens, surtout des guérisseurs, lui avaient effectivement apporté quelques cadeaux de naissances pour Lorkin, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que Regin prendrait la peine de le faire. Elle retira le papier et en sortant un petit animal en peluche. Elle faillit éclater de rire en reconnaissant l'animal : un ceryni. Elle se demanda un instant si Regin l'avait fait exprès. Mais il ne connaissait pas le nom de Cery, c'était purement un hasard. La douceur de la peluche lui plus. Elle la posa à côté de Lorkin, qui y mit sa petite main.

« -Je crois qu'elle lui plaît fit Regin  
-Je crois aussi. Merci, seigneur Regin.  
-C'est un plaisir. Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de sommeil. Au revoir, magicienne noire Sonea. »

Et il partit. Sonea le suivit du regard Cette visite avait été des plus courtoises. Elle ne s'était pas senti gênée par la présence de Regin et le cadeau qu'il avait fait à Lorkin la toucher beaucoup. Peut-être que Cery allait venir lui aussi.

« -Peut-être pas aujourd'hui. Mais dès qu'il saura que j'ai accouché, il viendra vite, pour voir Lorkin. »

Elle se blottit contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonea s'étira de tout son long afin de dissiper sa fatigue. Elle jeta un coup à l'horloge, posée dans un coin de la pièce. C'était presque le petit matin. Pas encore tout à fait l'heure de rentrer à la guilde. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le berceau où Lorkin dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle venait de le changer et de le nourrir, il n'allait donc pas se réveiller avant trois heures. Bien, elle allait pouvoir faire la réception de médicaments !

Cela faisait maintenant 15 jours que Sonea avait accouché et elle commençait tout juste à se faire et sa nouvelle routine. Après 3 jours passés au lit, il avait fallu présenter le bébé à ceux qui ne l'avait pas vu, l'inscrire dans la liste des habitants de la guilde... Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps, rien que pour le côté administratif (et elle avait trouvé cela particulièrement barbant). Elle avait voulu aller travailler de suite au dispensaire, mais cette décision avait fait sauter tous les magiciens de la guilde. Emmener un bébé dans un dispensaire, un endroit où les pauvres étaient soignés ? Folie ! Son rôle de mère était de laisser Lorkin à l'intérieur de la guilde et de prendre soin de lui, pas d'aller s'occuper des autres. Sonea avait balayé ces arguments d'un revers de main et d'un « Je suis adulte, je fais ce que je veux ». Les magiciens de la guilde se méfiaient d'elle, de manière très évidente. Elle était une magicienne noire, elle avait enfreint son vœu de novice. Et même si elle avait porté le coup de grâce pendant l'invasion ichani, pour les magiciens et les Maisons, le véritable héros était Akkarin. Pas elle (enfin si, mais seulement du point de vue du reste de la population). Sonea savait qu'elle était surveillée, que ses moindres faits et gestes était interprétée.

Quand elle achever sa formation, elle avait senti la vieille méfiance des professeurs refaire sa surface.  
Au début, Sonea avait pensé à regagner la confiance de la guilde. En faisant comme du temps de son noviciat : accepter sans rien dire et attendre que le temps passent. Mais maintenant que Lorkin était là, elle considérait que les choses étaient différentes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui garantir que les mages n'avaient pas pour but de diriger eux-mêmes l'avenir de son fils ? Sonea devait imposer son autorité face aux mages, pour son fils. Pour le maintenir à l'écart de minables intrigues politiques. Et elle avait manifesté sa détermination il y a peu, quand le seigneur Kallen, chargé de sa surveillance, était arriver en lui disant qu'une nourrice allait en lui disant qu'une nourrice aller se charger de Lorkin, dans la famille d'Akkarin. Parce que Sonea « avait besoin de se reposer ». D'habitude, Sonea essayait de maintenir sa colère. Mais là, elle s'était transformée en véritable lionne, hurlant sur Kallen. Celui-ci lui avait fait remarquer qu'il agissait sur la demande de la Maison d'Akkarin.

« -Eh bien qu'ils viennent me le dire en face! avait répondu Sonea en criant encore plus fort. Qu'ils essaient eux-mêmes de me l'enlever ! Essayez tous de le toucher ! Mais, je vous le dis Kallen et vous allez transmettre le message, jamais je n'hésiterais à utiliser la magie pour défendre mon fils, même pas la magie noire ! »

Depuis, la famille d'Akkarin n'avait plus jamais fait de demande, vis-à-vis de Lorkin et l'idée de confier l'éducation de l'enfant à quelqu'un d'autre que Sonea n'avait pas refait surface. Dans les couloirs, on racontait son accès de rage, certains louant, estimant que c'était son rôle de mère de défendre son enfant, d'autres lui reprochant son agressivité vis-à-vis d'une décision, faites dans son intérêt total, bien évidemment. Mais maintenant, Sonea n'en avait plus rien à cirer.  
Cery était enfin passé lui rendre visite, sans qu'elle sache comment il était entré dans ses appartements (et d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir).

son ami s'était jeté dans ses bras en la voyant et lui avait répété ses félicitations. Puis, il avait pris Lorkin dans ses bras. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris par cet inconnu qui ne se gênait pas, avait finalement eu l'air plutôt à l'aise (ce qui avait beaucoup fait plaisir à Sonea). Cery lui, venait d'avoir une fille : Anyi. Et voyait la façon dont il en parlait, cette petite faisait de lui un homme combler. En regardant Cery jouer avec le bébé (après avoir protesté à grand cri en voyant le rongeur en peluche), Sonea s'était sentie…étrangement bien.

Certes, la situation dans la guilde n'était pas toute Rose et Cery menait une vie particulièrement dangereuse. Mais ils étaient tous les deux vivants, avec des enfants en bonne santé et, le mieux, ils étaient toujours en contact. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans que le voleur ne lui rende au moins une visite. Et ça rassurait Sonea.  
Elle tourna encore une fois la tête vers Lorkin, qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Un magicien devait lui apporter des médicaments. En espérant qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller le bébé. Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claquait et retint un juron. C'était assez fort pour faire trembler les murs. Elle ouvrit la porte du petit cabinet où elle se trouvait et traversa le couloir. On était dans le moment le plus calme des dispensaires, il n'y avait pas de malades dans les couloirs d'attente. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire tant de bruit, certains malades dormaient dans les chambres ! Elle ouvrit la porte du couloir et eut la surprise de tomber sur Regin, qui se battait avec une grande pile de caisses.

« -Seigneur Regin? fit Sonea. Qu'est-ce que vos faites ici ?  
-Magicienne noire Sonea. Je vous apporte votre commande de médicament, pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien... D'habitude ce sont les guérisseurs qui s'en chargent, pas les guerriers.  
-Le seigneur Darren, qui devait vous les apporter, malheureusement eu un imprévu. Un enfant des Maisons est arrivé en catastrophe avec ses parents paniqués. Crise d'appendicite je crois, chirurgie nécessaire et comme il était le seul guérisseur connaisseur dans ce domaine, il a dû rester.  
-Oh !...Mais... Pourquoi vous ?  
-Eh bien je suis passé au moment où il cherchait un volontaire. J'ai eu le malheur de le regarder dans les yeux à ce moment. Je n'allais pas dire non ! Ça m'apprendra à sortir quand je fais une insomnie. »

Sonea leva les yeux sur lui. Regin souffrait d'insomnie . Vu les cernes qu'il avait là, alors que d'habitude non, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel dans sa vie.

« -Des soucis? demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'empêcher de parler  
-De quoi? »

Sonea se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à parler avant de réfléchir.

« -Désolé. C'est indiscret de ma part.  
-Non, ce n'est pas un problème. Quelques soucis en effet, rien de grave. Où est-ce que je vous dépose ça ?  
-Oh, ça va dans les cabines. »

Sonea voulut prendre une des caisses de médicaments. Mais, avant qu'elle en est atteinte une, Regin la pris à sa place et la souleva.

« -Laisser, c'est très lourd, je vais le faire dit-il »

Sonea le regarda d'un air mi-surprise, mi-amusée. C'était très galant ! Elle essaya quand même de soulever une caisse mais renonça vite. Trop lourd. Elle soupira et guida Regin dans le couloir où l'on avait accès à une dizaine de petits cabinets. Il fallait ranger tous les médicaments dans les armoires scellées magiquement. Au début, on ne le faisait pas nécessairement et les guérisseurs avaient découvert que certains malades volaient les médicaments, pour les revendre, les donner à d'autres membres de leur famille. Le plus simple était de sceller les médicaments en encourageant les malades à faire venir ceux de leur famille qui n'était pas en bonne santé. Sonea rangea les médicaments pendant que Regin amenait les autres caisses. Ils travaillaient en silence mais cela ne gênait pas Sonea. Ce n'était pas particulièrement pesant.

« -C'est étrangement calme fit soudain Regin. Je m'attendais à voir des nuées de personnes.  
-Il est 5h du matin, c'est le moment le plus calme répondit Sonea en revenant dans le couloir. C'est pour ça qu'on range les nouveaux médicaments à cette heure si, c'est le seul moment où on a le temps. Le faire alors qu'il y a du monde c'est dangereux.  
-Mmmh, je vois. »

Sonea jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce où se trouvait Lorkin. Visiblement, il dormait toujours.

« -Magicienne noire Sonea, vous avez entendu la nouvelle? fit Regin en s'approchant d'elle  
-Laquelle ?  
-La Guilde va maintenant accueillir les enfants des Taudis qui ont un don.  
-Ah oui ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler !  
-Ce n'est pas encore officiel.  
-Comment le savez-vous alors ?  
-Oh, disons que j'ai les oreilles indiscrètes. »

Sonea retint un sourire. Même Regin se mettait aux ragots ! Mais cette nouvelle lui faisait plaisir. Était-ce son exemple qui avait incité les hauts mages à prendre cette décision ? Ou bien la guilde voulait gonfler de nouveau ses rangs au plus vite .

« -Peu importe pensa Sonea. Je dois juste m'assurer que ces nouveaux novices soient aussi bien traités que les autres. C'est mon devoir. »

Sonea hocha la tête pour elle-même. C'était son rôle, à elle, la fille des taudis. Elle soupira. Maintenant, elle était plutôt connue comme la « magicienne noire ». Un faible gazouillis de bébé attira son attention. Lorkin s'était réveillée. Et au-dessus de son berceau, Regin, qui lui souriait.

« -Une envie de bébé qui se réveille, seigneur Regin?fit Sonea d'un ton taquin en s'approchant  
-Mmh ? Oh, non, pas tellement. Je ne suis pas bien sûr d'être calé pour être père. »

Sonea se retint de glousser et s'approcha de son fils. Les grands yeux sombres du bébé se posèrent sur elle, comme s'il la reconnaissait déjà. Sonea se sentit envahie de tendresse. C'était comme ça dès qu'elle posait son regard sur Lorkin.

–

Sonea s'étira dans son fauteuil en retenant un bâillement. Elle avait travaillé la veille au dispensaire, toute la nuit, et n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures le matin. D'habitude elle faisait une sieste l'après-midi mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Aujourd'hui, Lorkin fêtait ses deux ans et, pour l'occasion, Sonea avait invité Rothen, Dannyl, sa tante et son oncle à venir lui rendre visite. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le sol. Assis sur le tapis, à ses pieds, Lorkin jouait avec des cubes soigneusement décorés de couleur.

« -Tellement de choses se sont passées en deux ans pensa Sonea en suivant des yeux les mouvements des mains de Lorkin »

Son fils n'était plus ce petit bébé qui ne parlait pas mais savait se faire comprendre de bien d'autres manière. Il avait commencé à parler tôt, à tout juste 8 mois. Sonea se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Elle était avec lui et Rothen, dans les appartements de ce moment. Elle était avec lui et Rothen dans les appartements de ce dernier, Lorkin se promenant à quatre pattes dans la pièce, occupée par les objets qu'il avait sous les yeux. Inquiète de le voir s'approcher d'une pile de documents qui servait à Rothen pour ses cours, Sonea l'avait appelé pour qu'il revienne vers elle. l'enfant s'était assis et la fixait. En soupirant, Sonea s'était lever et approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras. Au moment où elle le calait contre lui, Lorkin avait posé ses mains sur la poitrine de sa mère et, en la regardant dans les yeux avait dit : « Mama » .  
Sonea et Rothen en étaient restés surpris, figés. Puis Rothen s'était lever et approcher.

« -Sonea, il a dit mama! s'était-il exclamé, ravi »  
Sonea hochait la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Mais c'était des larmes de joie. Son fils venait de dire son premier mot et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle venait de s'entendre appeler « maman ».  
« -Oui Lorkin, moi c'est mama…. »

Sonea sourit à ce souvenir. Elle s'était maintenant habituée à répondre « oui » à « mama » plutôt qu'à « Sonea ». mais à chaque fois que Lorkin le disait (et il le disait souvent), elle se sentait heureuse.

L'autre événement notable de Lorkin était qu'il avait appris à marcher. Et Sonea avait découvert à ses dépens que son fils pouvait aller très vite malgré ses petites jambes et qu'il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation. Un jour qu'elle était sortie dans les couloirs de la guilde afin de parler à l'administrateur Osen, dame Vinara l'avait accosté dans les couloirs, ayant une question à propos du dispensaire. N'étant pas du tout intéressée par la conversation, Lorkin s'était dressé sur ses deux jambes et avait commencé à partir en exploration dans les couloirs, croisant de nombreux mages.

Ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas inquiété, persuader que Sonea n'était pas bien loin derrière (elle ne sortait jamais sans son fils et ne le laissait jamais seul).

Au bout de dix minutes, Sonea avait remarqué que Lorkin n'était plus à côté d'elle et avait senti la panique l'envahir. La guérisseuse avait réussi à la calmer en la persuadant que l'enfant ne pouvait pas être bien loin et s'était proposé de l'aider à le chercher, ce que Sonea avait accepté de bon cœur. Elle avait pris un couloir, pendant que dame Vinara se charger de l'autre, fouillant chaque pièce, chaque recoin des yeux, sous le regard surpris des novices et des magiciens. Elle commençait à s'effrayer sérieusement quand elle entendit des pleurs dans un couloir tout prêt. Des pleurs qu'elle connaissait bien ! Soulagée, elle avait commencé à suivre le bruit jusqu'à voir Lorkin, à l'autre bout couleur, pleurant devant les portes. Elle allait le rejoindre en courant quand Regin était sortie d'une salle de classe, où il enseignait, juste devant Lorkin. Il s'était arrêté en voyant l'enfant.

« -Lorkin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »  
L'enfant avait lever les yeux sur le guerrier et, après l'avoir reconnu, avait pleuré encore plus fort.  
« -Mama….…  
-Tu t'es aventuré trop loin et tu as perdu ta mère. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…  
-Mama !...Mama !….  
-Ne pleure plus, on va la trouver mama ! »

Sonea avait regardé Regin se penchait pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, Lorkin se blottir contre lui en reniflant. Avant que Regin ne se tourne et la voit, Sonea avait tourné à l'angle du couloir, pour laisser de la distance entre eux. Elle voulait voir ce que Regin dirait à Lorkin pendant qu'il la cherchait. Coller à l'angle d'un autre couloir, elle écoutait. Elle avait pu entendre les reniflements de son fils, les pas de Regin, sa voix pendant qu'il essayait de rassurer l'enfant. Il lui parlait doucement. Sonea était sortie de son angle, les croisant.

« -Tiens Lorkin, regardent, elle est là mama! avait dit Regin en la voyant  
-Mama ! »

Sonea avait récupéré son fils et remercier Regin de l'aide apportée.  
En y repensant, Sonea avait trouvé étrange que Lorkin ait chercher l'aide de Regin sans même hésiter. D'habitude, il se montrait plus méfiant envers les étrangers.

« -Mais Regin n'est pas un étranger pour Lorkin pensa la jeune femme en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Il vient souvent me voir pour des affaires de la guilde ou des problèmes avec les novices. Lorkin l'a vu plus d'une fois ! »

Tiens, en parlant de novices. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que les enfants des taudis avaient désormais leur place dans la Guilde (à condition bien sûr qu'il est le don). L'adaptation n'avait pas été des plus simples et une rivalité féroce s'était mise en place entre les pauvres et les riches. Des rivalités cruelles étaient nées, des farces, des noms d'oiseaux, les surnoms « bêcheurs » et « pouilleux » jetaient à la tête les uns des autres. Sonea s'était naturellement fait la garde des élèves les plus pauvres. Non pas qu'elle l'est faite de manière intentionnelle. En fait, elle avait remarqué que, malgré la crainte qu'inspiraient ses robes noires, les élèves les plus pauvres semblaient l'admirer véritablement. Elle avait surpris quelques conversations au détour d'un couloir. Grâce à ça, elle avait découvert que les « pouilleux » la considéré comme une véritable héroïne. C'était gênant mais en même temps étrangement gratifiant.  
Elle commençait à gagner sa place parmi les hauts mages. Elle était la magicienne noire, originaire des pauvres, qui avait sauvé la Kyralie, on ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser totalement à l'écart. Pour le moment, Sonea se contentait surtout d'écouter ce qui se passait. Elle préférait discuter en privé de ses opinions avec Rothen et Regin.

« -Je suis trop jeune pour avoir l'expérience nécessaire dans ce genre de dé -elle. Je dois gagner en connaissance dans ce domaine. »

On frappa à la porte. Rothen, Jonna et Ranel entrèrent. Sonea se leva et chassa ses pensées politiques. Pour le moment, elle n'avait envie que de s'occuper de l'anniversaire de son enfant. Elle embrassa sa tante et son oncle. Jonna l'examina rapidement.

« -Toi, tu ne dors pas assez dit-elle d'un ton assuré  
-J'ai travaillé toute la nuit au dispensaire.  
-Et tu travailles trop la nuit ! Ensuite, il faut que tu t'occupes de Lorkin, qui lui as dormi toute la nuit. Tu devrais vraiment travailler moins au dispensaire.  
-On a trop peu d'effectifs... Il y a peu de guérisseurs adultes que ça intéresse... Mais si j'en crois les conversations des novices, quelques-uns seraient intéressés, pour quand ils auront leur diplôme.  
-Voilà une bonne nouvelle! fit Rothen en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil  
-En effet.  
-Dorrien m'a envoyé un appel mental. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir être là, mais son emménagement l'occupe beaucoup. »

Sonea hocha la tête. Dorrien s'était marié le mois dernier, avec une femme de son village. Une femme gentille et très intelligente, d'après ce qu'en savait Sonea. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontrée. Dorrien... Juste après la naissance de Lorkin, Dorien avait demandé à Sonea s'il pouvait de nouveau y avoir quelque chose entre eux deux. Il l'aimait toujours. Mais Sonea l'avait repoussé. Lorkin venait juste de naître et, plus important, le souvenir de la mort d'Akkarin et son chagrin n'étaient pas guéris. Sonea savait que sa tristesse ne disparaîtrait pas avant un petit moment et, au moment de la question de Dorien, elle n'était pas prête.

« -Est-ce que je le serais maintenant? pensa-t-elle. Non. Je ne suis pas encore prête à me lancer dans une histoire d'amour. »

Et Dorien avait été son seul prétendant. Les autres se méfiaient trop d'elle pour la voir comme un cœur à prendre. Et Sonea s'en accommodait bien.

« -Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurai de nouveaux besoins de l'amour d'un homme réfléchit-elle en servant des tasses de sumi. Mais il faudra déjà que je trouve quelqu'un que j'intéresse et qui m'intéresse ! Non, décidément, je suis bien seule. Bien sûr, ça m'a un peu vexé que Dorien se fiance et se marie comme ça, si vite après sa demande. Mais si cette femme peut le rendre heureux, c'est tout ce que je leur souhaite. Du bonheur. Et moi... Eh bien, je commence à trouver mes draps un peu froids. »

Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même.

« -Tiens, puisque nous parlons de mariage ! fit soudain Rothen, Lorkin sur ses genoux. Tu as entendu la dernière .  
-Tu sais, moi les rumeurs...  
-Eh bien apparemment, le seigneur Regin a rompu, ou plutôt refuser, des fiançailles arrangées par sa famille. »

Sonea en resta surprise.

« Regin ? Sérieusement ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt la fiancée qui a pris la fuite ?  
-Sonea! intervint Jonna  
-J'en suis tout à fait sûr répondit Rothen. Et apparemment, sa famille a quitté la demeure familiale pour une demeure secondaire. Il se retrouve seul. Et si je me fis toujours à mes sources, c'est-à-dire Dannyl, la fiancée en question était une personne particulièrement...futile. Et elle est très vexée des événements.  
-Mais pourquoi Regin a refusé ?  
-Parce qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout et qu'il ne s'entendait pas du tout ! Dannyl l'entendu dire qu'il refusait de passer sa vie avec une femme qu'il ne supporte pas, même pour faire plaisir à ses parents.  
-On doit l'accusé d'avoir apporté la honte sur sa famille. Lui qui est si snob.  
-Eh bien parmi les magiciens, on a plutôt tendance à louer ce qu'il a fait. Mais dans les Maisons c'est une autre mélodie. »

Sonea hocha la tête. Bien évidemment que la chanson n'était pas la même dans les Maisons.

« -Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Regin ferait une rébellion pareille pensa Sonea en buvant son raka. Maintenant, il est seul dans sa grande maison... Lui qui était toujours entouré, ça doit lui faire drôle. »

Elle se stoppa. Elle était en train de plaindre Regin là. Elle le plaignait de sa solitude .

« -C'est à lui que je dois mon isolement des premières années de noviciat. Je devrais même penser que c'est bien fait !  
-Mais depuis l'invasion ichani il a toujours été d'une politesse exquise avec toi lui fit remarquer une petite voix dans sa tête. Il t'aide quand tu en as besoin et il est très gentil avec Lorkin.  
-Il voulait se racheter.  
-Et c'est réussie . »

Sonea y réfléchit. Est-ce qu'elle avait sincèrement pardonné à Regin de l'avoir martyrisé pendant leur noviciat ? Elle pensa à ce qu'il était devenu. De son adolescence, il avait conservé son côté chef de groupe. Toujours à la tête de son groupe d'amis, il mettait maintenant ses talents guerriers au service de l'apprentissage des novices. Et il avait toujours ce ton subtilement ironique quand il parlait.

« -Et son sourire ravageur reprit la voix dans sa tête  
-Ravageur ? Je ne lui trouve rien de ravageur, quand on était novice, son sourire était toujours plein de méchanceté ou de triomphe.  
-Plus maintenant. »

Sonea secoua la tête. Cette conversation (avec elle-même) ne mènerait nulle part. Elle reconnaissait volontiers que Regin était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Mais rien de plus.

« -Sonea ? fit sa tante. Tu ne te sens pas bien .  
-Si, pourquoi ?  
-Ça fait cinq minutes que tu ne dis rien et que tu fixes le vide.  
-Oh ! Je...réfléchissais. »

Sa tante lui jeta un regard surpris avant de hausser les épaules.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonea baissa les yeux sur son fils et sourit. Celui-ci gambadait devant elle, vêtu d'une cape pourpre que Rothen lui avait donné, à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Lorkin avait été tellement impatient de l'essayer que Sonea l'eût emmené se promener dans les jardins de la Guilde, malgré le froid. Il avait neigé la veille. Et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le petit garçon soit heureux ! Sonea s'installa sur un banc, après s'être entouré d'un bouclier afin de réchauffer l'air ambiant autour d'elle.

« -C'est tout de même agréable la magie Pensa-t-elle »

En levant les yeux vers son fils, elle réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas loin du cimetière de la guilde. Là où se trouvait la tombe d'Akkarin. Sonea sentit le chagrin lui serrait le cœur. Elle n'avait encore jamais emmené Lorkin voir la tombe de son père. Et elle ne lui en avait jamais parler.

« -Il est trop petit... Je ne peux pas lui en parler maintenant, ça le perturberait, surtout le cimetière. Même moi je me sens mal quand j'y vais. »

Au moins maintenant elle ne finissait plus en larmes en voyant la tombe. Ça prenait du temps, mais maintenant, elle pouvait penser à son ancien amant sans sentir son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait en parler sans finir en sanglots.

« -Je suis quasiment guérie pensa Sonea en hochant la tête »

Elle sentit soudainement une boule de froid dans son dos. Surprise, elle se leva en poussant un cri et se retourna. Quelqu'un lui avait lancer une boule de neige. Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Personne.

« -Je n'ai pas rêvé pourtant ! »

Elle entendit soudainement un sifflement. Elle se retourna... Et se prit une boule de neige en plein visage. Un éclat de rire résonna.

« -Toucher ! »

Après avoir poussé un juron et s'être débarrassé de la neige sur son visage, Sonea put ouvrir les yeux.

« -Seigneur Regin ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Le concerné lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle, frottant ses mains rougies par la neige, sous le regard curieux de Lorkin.

« -Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend? demanda Sonea en prenant un air fâcher  
-Je vous ai vu de loin et vous aviez l'air tellement soucieuse que je me suis dite qu'un peu de neige vous ferez penser à autre chose. »

Sonea grogna un peu et essuya la neige qu'elle avait sur l'épaule.

« -Vous auriez pu vous abstenir de m'envoyer une boule de neige au visage .dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc  
-Non, votre expression était trop drôle pour que je m'en prive répondit Regin en s'installant à côté d'elle  
-Ma vengeance sera terrible.  
-Je n'en doute pas ! »  
Sonea se dérida. Le ton qu'il emploie montrait que ce n'était effectivement qu'une simple petite plaisanterie.

« -Vous avez des soucis, magicienne noire Sonea .  
-Oh... Non pas tellement. J'étais juste en train de penser À...pleins de choses. À comment les choses avaient changé plus précisément. »

Regin hocha doucement la tête. Il tourna la tête un instant, pendant que Lorkin lui montrait un caillou qu'il venait de trouver. Posant la pierre à côté de lui, il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

« -J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez vos propres soucis, seigneur Regin. »

Le guerrier la regarda d'un air surpris avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« -Si même la magicienne noire Sonea se met aux rumeurs!-  
-Je ne mets pas aux rumeurs. Je répète juste celle que j'ai entendu!  
-Et j'imagine que ça concerne mes anciennes fiançailles. Vous voulez savoir quoi .  
-...Eh bien je me demandais juste comment vous vous sentiez par rapport à ça. »

Regin la regarda d'un air surpris. Il leva les yeux, comme pour réfléchir, avant de hausser les épaules.

« -Plutôt bien.  
-Vous avez quand même rompu tout contact avec votre famille.  
-Pour le moment. »

Sonea hocha la tête avant de regarder au loin. Lorkin s'amusait à faire un tas de neige devant eux, totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Sonea sourit.

« -Et vous? fit soudain Regin. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
-Moi ?...Plutôt bien aussi. Je suis en bonne santé, mon dispensaire aide les gens, on va en ouvrir un autre, nous sommes en temps de paix et mon fils grandit bien et est en parfaite santé. De quoi d'autres aurais-je besoin ?  
-...D'un mari ? »

Sonea retint un rire.

« -Besoin? Certainement pas ! Et puis qui voudrait d'une femme comme moi, qui plus est avec un enfant ?  
-Vous seriez surpris d'entendre la liste des magiciens intéressés . »

Sonea secoua la tête.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mari, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ?  
-Quelqu'un avec qui discuter ?  
-J'ai déjà Rothen et Dannyl !  
-Alors, du sexe. »

Sonea se sentit rougir violemment. Elle se tourna vers Regin, dont le regard resta franc. Sa franchise l'avait brusquement surprise.

« -Peut-être dit-elle en regardant le sol, espérant que son visage retrouverait rapidement une couleur normale. Mais encore une fois, qui est-ce que ça intéresserait ! Et ça ferait un joli scandale.  
-Je n'ai pas peur du scandale. »

Sonea se figea et releva la tête. Il la fixait avec intensité, sans rien dire. Comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message.

« -Quoi ? pensa Sonea. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? »

Elle lui avait demandé quel homme serait intéresser par une relation avec elle. Et... Oh... Non... Quand même pas.

..  
« -Je vois que vous avez compris dit Regin en se redressant un peu. Il en aura fallu des sous-entendus !  
-Seigneur Regin je-  
-Je sais. Cela ne fait que deux ans depuis la mort d'Akkarin. Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas encore prête à avoir une histoire d'amour avec un homme. Mais... Ce n'est pas ce que je vous propose. Et je pense que ça vous ferez du bien.  
-Je...Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
-Plusieurs petits indices. Mais c'est surtout le fait que je vous connais. Je sais comment vous fonctionner. Vous encaissez, toujours, vous attendez que ça se tasse, vous étouffez vos douleurs et votre colère. Vous sacrifiez trop de choses. Vous avez sauvé Imardin au prix de l'apprentissage de la magie noire et de la vie de votre amant et maintenant, vous acceptez qu'on vous traite comme une criminelle. Vous vous privez de toutes joies ! Jusqu'où ça ira . Et pourquoi ? Pour ne pas créer de scandales . »

Sonea baissa les yeux.

« -Je ne me suis pas privée de quoi que ce soit ces deux dernières années. Je... J'étais en deuil.  
-Vous l'étiez. Et maintenant ? »

Sonea soupira. Est-ce que Regin n'était tout simplement pas en train d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez ?

« -Je ne sais pas. Parfois, je me dis qu'un peu de... compagnie ne me gênerait pas, mais c'est tout.  
-Et si je vous propose la mienne . »

Sonea cligna des yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire !

« -Je ne vais pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit vous savez. Mais, disons que je pense que vous avez besoin de sortir un peu de la guilde.  
-Sortir de la guilde ? Et vous me proposez quoi ?  
-Un dîner.  
-Pardon ?  
-Un dîner. Vous et moi.  
-Mais... Et Lorkin !  
-Votre tante peut s'en charger pour la soirée. Vous serez de retour à temps pour lui chanter sa berceuse. »

Sonea rosit et fit la moue.

« -elle. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Juste un dîner. Il m'avait bien dit qu'il voulait se faire pardonner son attitude d'autrefois. Et ça vaut bien largement un bon repas ! »  
Elle hocha la tête  
« -D'accord pour un dîner. »

Elle vit le sourire de Regin s'éclaircir d'un seul coup. Il se leva.

« -Ce soir donc. Je vous enverrais un mot pour vous dire où. »

Sonea hocha la tête et se leva aussi. Lorkin s'approcha d'elle en tendant les mains.

« -Mama, froid... »

Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et lui souffla sur les mains pour le réchauffer. Elle prit congé du seigneur Regin et retourna rapidement à l'intérieur, écoutant distraitement le babillage de Lorkin. Elle venait d'accepter une invitation à dîner avec Regin, son ancien ennemi. Alors que, juste avant, il lui avait clairement avoué qu'il était tout prêt à coucher avec elle.

Elle siffla un « non » entre ses dents. C'était... Une plaisanterie. Souviens-toi il t'a déjà fait ce coup-là, juste avant de lancer cette rumeur sur Rothen et toi. C'était sans doute juste pour te le remettre en tête. Mais il t'invite juste pour honorer sa promesse de se rattraper. Tu vas y aller et vous allez discuter de tout et de rien, comme des adultes responsables.

Lorkin leva les yeux sur sa mère, surpris de l'entendre parler toute seule. Sonea lui embrassa rapidement le crâne et retourna dans ses appartements.

Le carrosse roulait dans les rues parfaitement pavées du cercle intérieur. À l'intérieur, Sonea se sentait bizarrement nerveuse. Elle regarda ses mains, qu'elle tenait serrée. Jonna avait de suite accepté de prendre soin de Lorkin pour la soirée mais, quand Sonea lui avait dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous à dîner, elle s'était alors mise en tête de « préparer » Sonea. Elle lui avait elle-même laver les cheveux (frottant aussi fort que lorsque Sonea était enfant et qu'elle lui donnait des bains) et aurait lavé le reste si Sonea ne l'avait pas chassé à coup d'éponge de la salle d'eau.  
Une fois Sonea rhabillée de ses robes noires, sa tante avait ensuite longuement insisté pour la coiffer. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant assez longs pour pouvoir faire des coiffures compliquées, sa tante prenait plaisir à les brosser et les arranger. Cette fois, elle les avait tressés et réunis en chignon avant de frictionner les poignets et le cou de Sonea de parfum.

« -Heureusement que les magiciens n'ont le droit de porter que leurs robes, je n'ose pas imaginer le genre de choses qu'elle m'aurait fait porter sinon ! pensa la jeune femme en secouant la tête »

Mais elle devait bien admettre que le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir lui plaisait bien. Jonna savait la coiffée, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute sur ce sujet-là ! Le carrosse s'arrêta et Sonea descendit doucement. Devant elle se tenait une maison à un seul étage, dont la façade était décorée d'une enseigne, pompeusement colorer en jaune or, sur lequel on pouvait lire « Restauration . Sonea retint une grimace. Ce simple mot sonner faux pour un établissement. Au moins dans les taudis, on faisait des efforts pour nommer sa gargote ! Elle franchit la lourde porte et fut aussitôt accueillie par un domestique.

« -Madame, souhaitez-vous une table ?  
-Je dois rejoindre un collègue. Le magicien et seigneur Regin, de la famille Winar. Maison Paren. »

Le domestique hocha la tête et vérifia le nom dans un gros livre relié de cuir.

« -Le seigneur Regin est déjà arrivé. Suivez-moi, madame. »

Sonea le suivit. L'intérieur du restaurant était richement décoré, peint de couleurs criardes qui jurait entre elles. Les clients étaient tous plus élégants les uns que les autres, richement vêtus et couverts de bijoux flamboyants. Ils parlaient à tous. Mais à voix assez basse. La salle était divisée en plusieurs petites alcôves au moyen de lourd rideaux rouges ou blanc. Le domestique en tira un et laissa le passage à Sonea, qui se glissa derrière. Regin était déjà assis.

« -Seigneur Regin. Serais-je en retard ?  
-Que de peu, ne vous en faites pas. »  
Sonea s'assied en face de lui et se sentit bêtement nerveuse. Le rideau venait d'être tiré, les isolants du reste de la salle. C'était très intime comme ambiance.  
« -Du vin? proposa Regin  
-Avec plaisir. »

Le magicien la servit et Sonea en profita pour regarder ses mains. Ses doigts étaient longs. Elle remarqua une bague à son annulaire. Elle était longue, ovale, noire. En y regardant de plus près, on voyait les lettres P et W, en liseré d'or.

« -C'est sans doute une bague que l'on se transmet de père en fils dans sa famille. Une bague d'héritier pensa Sonea en prenant son verre »

Le vin était vraiment délicieux et Sonea était sûre que le repas le serait tout autant.

« -Cet endroit est très...chic dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle  
-Et ça vous étonne .  
-Pas tellement. On est dans le cercle intérieur après tout. »

Regin sourit et but un peu de vin avant de poser son menton dans sa main pour la regarder.

« -...Quoi? fit Sonea au bout de quelques secondes. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage .  
-Oui : un air gênait et timide. Qui êtes-vous et où est Sonea ? »

La magicienne noire sourit légèrement.

« -Connaissez-vous assez bien la vrai Sonea pour pouvoir dire ce genre de chose ?  
-Je sais en tout cas que la vrai Sonea n'est pas timide !  
-Je ne suis pas intimidé.  
-Ah non ?  
-...Peut-être un peu. Mais pas par vous. C'est l'endroit. Je n'ai pas été habituer à ce genre d'endroit très...chic. Alors à chaque fois que j'y rentre, j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de charbon dans une joaillerie. »

Regin retint un gloussement.

« -Je ne suis pas bien sûr que la comparaison avec du charbon soit appropriée pour vous dit-il en se redressant. Je dirais plutôt « bague de sang », vu votre statut de magicienne noire. »  
Sonea retroussa le nez en une moue boudeuse.

« -Je ne vous remercie pas de la comparaison fit-elle en pinçant les lèvres  
-Ah oui ? Moi je l'aime bien. Je trouve qu'elle vous va bien, c'est très beau une bague de sang. »

Sonea se sentit rosir. Elle allait répondre mais un domestique entra dans leur sphère intime et déposa devant eux deux assiettes, où la nourriture était artistiquement dressée. Sonea décida de se contrer quelques instants sur les délicieuses saveurs qui remplissait sa bouche. Ce repas lui faisait penser à ceux que préparer Takan, le serviteur d'Akkarin, un véritable cordon bleu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu depuis l'invasion ichani mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait survécu et qu'il menait une vie tranquille.  
Elle leva les yeux de son assiette et vit Regin qui la regarder d'un air attentif. Visiblement il attendait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle réagisse à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« -Seigneur Regin commença Sonea en se redressant un peu sur sa chaise, pour se donner de la présence. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très judicieux de faire ce genre de sous-entendus, même pour plaisanter...  
-Je n'ai absolument pas plaisanté. Je vous trouve belle, est-ce que c'est un crime de le dire ?  
-Non, même si c'est un peu gênant. Je parle des...sous-entendus que vous m'avez fait cet après-midi.  
-Ah ! »  
Ce « ah » n'était pas une exclamation de surprise. C'était un son que l'on pouvait traduire par « enfin on aborde un sujet intéressant ».

« -Donc pour vous, je n'ai fait que plaisanter? Demanda Regin en croisant les mains  
-C'est évident que oui.  
répondit Sonea, se maudissant intérieurement de rougir dans un moment pareil  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je n'étais pas sérieux ?  
-Quand nous étions novices vous m'avez déjà fait ce genre...de plaisanterie. »

Elle vit le visage de Regin se rembrunir. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui rappelle le petit con qu'il avait était du temps de leur noviciat. Il recula sur son siège en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« -Je suis désolé. »

La magicienne secoua doucement la tête.

« -Je sais que vous l'êtes. Je ne vous en tiens pas...ou plutôt plus rigueur. »

Regin ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire son verre, le regard fixer sur la table. Sonea se sentit mal à l'aise. L'ambiance détendue que le guerrier avait installée à son arrivée venait soudainement d'être plombé par ses reproches latents. Elle détourna la conversation sur les cours de Regin, espérant éviter de nouveau les sujets qui fâchent. À son grand soulagement, Regin resta sur ce sujet-là.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonea retint un hoquet et termina son verre, savourant la gorgée. C'était la dernière de la soirée, elle commençait à sentir sa tête tourner et il n'était pas bon de saouler un magicien. Elle avait mis assez d'objets en feu par le passé pour ne pas avoir envie de recommencer. Elle mis sa joue dans la paume d'une de ses mains, le coude appuyait sur la table. Ça ne faisait pas très grande dame mais tant pis !  
La soirée s'était révélée excellente. Ils avaient parler de politique, novice, magie, professeurs pendant longtemps, échangeant des opinions sûres comment améliorer la guilde et l'intégration des novices des basses couches sociales. Sonea avait découvert un Regin intelligent et réfléchi, qui se souciait sincèrement du sort des étudiants. Puis ils avaient bien évidemment parler de Lorkin. Sonea aurait pu parler de son enfant toute la journée, relater ses manies, ses mimiques, ses bêtises et ses petits exploits, sans jamais se lasser.

« -D'ailleurs en parlant de Lorkin, il faut le mettre au -elle. Une seconde... Quelle heure il est ? »

Prise d'un doute soudain, Sonea saisit le rideau et le tira légèrement, afin de voir une des horloges qui se tenaient sur le mur d'à côté. Il était beaucoup plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

« -Je dois rentrer! fit-elle en bondissant sur ses deux pieds, avant de se rattraper du bout des doigts à la table, pour ne pas vaciller »

Regin leva vers elle des yeux surpris.

« -Pourquoi donc? demanda-t-il  
-Lorkin ! Je dois... Je dois le mettre au lit !  
-Il est tard, si vous voulez mon avis votre tante l'a mis au lit depuis longtemps.  
-Elle doit m'attendre depuis des heures, elle est peut-être inquiète ! Je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer si tard ! »

Elle vit Regin se levait, avec plus de précautions qu'elle, pour regarder lui aussi l'horloge.

« -Oh, je pensais qu'on était bien plus proche du -il. Permettez-moi de vous ramener à la guilde, j'ai pris ma voiture personnelle.  
-Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux-  
-Vous n'envisagez pas de rentrer à pied par ce froid tout de même . Vous allez vous changer en glaçon et le temps que vous arriviez ce sera vraiment le matin. Prendre ma voiture prendra moins de temps. »

Sonea réfléchit et décida qu'il avait raison. Elle hocha la tête. D'un air satisfait, Regin prit sa cape et s'emmitoufla dedans. Pendant que Sonea faisait de même, il alla payer l'addition (en ignorant superbement les pièces que Sonea lui tendait). Elle le rejoignit à l'entrée. Dehors, la nuit était calme, pas le moindre bruit. Les seules lumières de la rue venaient des lampadaires, qui diffusaient de faibles halos depuis leur petite chandelle. Sonea poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la fraîcheur sur son visage. Il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur. Une voiture avec l'incal de la Maison de Regin semblait les attendre. Le guerrier lui ouvrit une portière et la suivit une fois qu'elle fut installée à l'intérieur. Il tapota le toit et les chevaux se mirent en route. Sonea regarda par la fenêtre. Aucune fenêtre des Maisons n'était allumée, signe que tout le monde était endormi.

« -C'est plutôt amusant d'être la seule réveiller, alors que tout le monde est assoupi Pensa-t-elle en souriant, le nez à la fenêtre »

Elle sentit un regard sur elle et tourna les yeux pour sourire à Regin. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient, pour ce qu'elle en voyait et il lui souriait.  
La voiture s'arrêta. Sonea s'étonna d'être arrivé si vite et sauta au sol avant de regarder devant elle d'un air perplexe.

« -Seigneur Regin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Venez ici. »

Regin lui obéit et regarda devant lui. Il se figea deux secondes avant de rire, une main sur la bouche. Sonea lui jeta un regard sévère.

« -Excusez-moi; fit-il une fois calmer. J'ai oublié de dire qu'il fallait allait à la guilde et le chauffeur nous a tout simplement amené chez moi. »  
Sonea se sentit rougir et posa de nouveau son regard sur la maison. C'était donc la demeure familiale de Regin. Une bâtisse à deux étages, à la façade impeccable. Les cadrans n'étaient pas tous tirés, elle pouvait voir de lourds rideaux aux fenêtres. Ce tout petit aperçu éveilla sa curiosité. Comment était l'intérieur ? Sûrement luxueux, mais à quel point ? Y avait-il des portraits ? Elle avait envie de rentrer pour le voir de ses propres yeux.

« -Voulez-vous entrer un peu? proposa Regin en voyant les yeux de Sonea courir de fenêtre en fenêtre  
-Heu... Je ne sais pas...je.  
-Je vous propose ça parce que ça à l'air de vous intriguer.  
-Oh, je suis juste très...curieuse. Je ne suis jamais rentrée dans les Maisons du cercle intérieur. »

Regin lui jeta un air surpris.

« -Jamais ?  
-Jamais, jamais. Quand je faisais des livraisons pour ma tante et mon oncle, les domestiques prenaient les affaires depuis l'extérieur. Mais je crois que mes parents étaient domestiques dans une Maison... Mais j'étais bébé, les souvenirs sont flous.  
-Eh bien, c'est l'occasion pour vous de voir. »

Disant cela, Regin s'avança et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant de se tourner vers elle d'un air interrogateur. Sonea hésita, pensa à sa tante qui devait l'attendre dans ses appartements.  
« - Elle s'est sûrement endormie elle -elle. Une petite visite ne me tuera pas, et je vais en profiter pour lui payer ce que je lui dois du dîner ! »

Elle se décida et rejoignit Regin à l'intérieur. L'entrée en elle-même était assez incroyable. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs vives, les meubles étaient des antiquités soigneusement cirés. Des bibelots, des plantes et des cadres constituaient la décoration. Sans attendre son hôte, Sonea s'avança dans une autre pièce, fascinée. Un grand salon, rempli de fauteuils capitonnés, assortit aux couleurs des murs. Elle continua sa visite et passa dans une grande salle à manger. La table était immense, elle ne pensait pas en avoir déjà vu de si grande. Juste à côté, sont arrivés dans une pièce qui devait servir de bureau, au vu des meubles et de l'énorme bibliothèque. Un grand portrait se trouvait sur le mur. Intriguée, Sonea s'approcha. Un couple de vieillards, trois autres couples jeunes et beaucoup d'enfants.

« -Mon grand-père tenait à avoir un portrait de tous ses enfants et petits-enfants. »

Sonea sursauta et se retourna. Elle avait complètement oublié Regin ! Celui-ci l'avait suivi à travers les pièces et se tenait à présent à deux pas derrière elle. Il regardait le portrait.  
« -C'est... Ce sont vos parents? demanda Sonea dans un souffle, essayant de reprendre contenance  
-Eh oui. Mon grand-père et ma grand-mère paternels. Ici, vous avez mon oncle paternel et ma tante par alliance. Là, ce sont mes parents. Ces deux filles sont mes cousines. Ici, vous avez mes sœurs aînées et là, mon frère cadet. Expliqua-t-il en désignant les visages au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait  
-Et ici, c'est vous souffla Sonea en montrant le dernier visage »

Regin hocha la tête. L'enfant représenté sur le portrait était jeune, Sonea lui donner dix ou onze ans au maximum. Il était représenté contre sa mère, mais tenant les mains des deux autres petites filles. Celles-ci étaient de l'autre côté de leur mère et, entre eux, sur les genoux maternels, le petit frère, encore un tout jeune enfant sur le portrait.

« -Vous semblez proches de vos sœurs fit remarquer Sonea en le regardant

\- Nous avons toujours été proches. Je n'ai que deux ans de différence avec l'aîné et un an avec la seconde. Ça joue dans les relations. »

Sonea hocha doucement la tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu de frères et sœurs et enviait secrètement les grandes fratries. Ça devait forger le caractère !

« -Quand on le voit enfant, on ne dirait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi mauvais que durant notre noviciat pensa la magicienne en étudiant le portrait. Là, il semble très sage. Et mignon !  
-Vous voulez continuer la visite? proposa Regin »

Sonea hocha doucement la tête. Elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'étage. Regin l'emmena de nouveau dans le couloir d'entrée et gravit les marches, toujours impeccablement cirées. Ils firent le tour du deuxième étage, où se trouvaient d'un côté des chambres, des salles de bains ainsi qu'une pièce remplis de jouets, de livres et de quelques bureaux. Sonea devina que cette partie était réservée aux enfants. De l'autre côté se trouvait un autre bureau, une grande salle d'eau ainsi qu'une chambre. Sonea rosit en voyant l'imposant lit double qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un vrai lit de couple. Ce devait être la chambre parentale.

« -Et maintenant que c'est Regin le maître de Maison, c'est sans aucun doute sa chambre à lui Pensa-t-elle en rougissant encore plus »

Évitant le lit du regard, elle se concentra sur les peintures. Regin la regarda et s'assit sur le lit. Il ne disait rien.

« -Bien, tu as fait ton petit tour, maintenant du vent pensa Sonea. Seigneur Regin, ajouta-t-elle à voix haute, combien vous à coûter le dîner ?  
-Ça, vous n'en saurez rien répondit le concerner  
-Je le dois bien si je veux payer ma part.  
-Hors de question, rangez-moi ces pièces. »

Sonea retint un grognement et le rejoignit pour essayer de lui mettre de force les pièces dans la main. Regin résista et tenta de s'éloigner. Commença une bataille amicale, à grands renforts de cris et de protestations. Dans la bataille, Sonea glissa et s'étala sans grâce aucune sur les genoux de Regin. La voyant glisser, celui-ci essaya de la rattraper, mais elle s'écroula sur le matelas. Elle était secouée par un fou rire. Regin ne tarda pas à rire aussi fort qu'elle, en s'allongeant aussi sur le matelas.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Sonea poussa un soupir de profond soulagement et essuya ses yeux remplis de larmes. Elle n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis un moment ! Elle tourna la tête. Regin s'était calmé et la regarder, les yeux pétillants, en souriant. Il se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre. Sonea le suivit du regard et le regarda approcher son visage, sans rien dire. Elle commençait à deviner les intentions du jeune homme mais bizarrement, elle n'avait pas envie de se relever.

« -Sonea souffla Regin  
-...Oui ?  
-Je peux vous embrasser ?»

Sonea rosit en entendant la question. Au moins c'était clair et net ! Elle regarda ailleurs et réfléchit quelques secondes. Après tout, puisqu'il demandait la permission...

« -Pourquoi pas...murmura-t-elle »?

Elle vit le sourire de Regin s'illuminer et il se penchait un peu plus jusqu'à ce leurs lèvres ses touches. Sonea sentit un frisson délicieux lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Son premier baiser depuis la mort d'Akkarin. Depuis deux ans et demi. Elle ne se souvenait pas que c'était aussi...bon. Ou alors c'est juste Regin qui savait bien embrasser.  
Sonea sentit qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle et qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Elle gémit un peu et cassa le baiser. Elle avait besoin de respirer un peu.

« -Alors? souffla Regin en la regardant dans les yeux  
-Quoi, alors ? »

Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Et elle sentait une autre forme de chaleur, dans son bas-ventre, qu'elle n'avait pas non plus ressenti depuis un petit moment. Elle était excitée. En même temps, être allongé sur un lit avec un homme au-dessus de vous qui vous embrassent, ça ne laisse généralement pas de marbre.

« -Un peu plus, ça vous tenterait, Sonea? susurra Regin en lui caressant la joue  
-Un peu plus... »

Oh... Eh ben... Pourquoi pas? Elle leva les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Le regard de Regin s'alluma. Il l'embrassa encore une fois mais avec plus de fièvre que la première fois. Ses mains se firent baladeuses, tâtant l'épais tissu noir de la robe de Sonea, jusqu'à se glisser en dessous, pour toucher la peau pâle. Sonea frissonna en sentant les doigts de Regin remontait, rebroussant sa robe au passage.  
Pas question de rester sans rien faire pour autant. Ses mains commencèrent une lente exploration du corps au-dessus d'elle. En tâtant le torse, Sonea se rendit compte que Regin était bien plus athlétique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Maintenant, elle était curieuse de voir à quoi ça ressembler. Regin s'arrêta, surpris de la voir tirer sur sa robe pour la lui retirer. Elle semblait vouloir prendre des initiatives !

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver seulement en sous-vêtements. Ses yeux parcoururent les courbes qui s'offraient devant lui. Sonea avait pris un peu de poids depuis qu'elle vivait à la guilde, mais elle restait encore bien plus mince que les autres magiciennes. Elle avait quelques petites cicatrices par-ci par-là et, sur son ventre, on pouvait voir les petites vergetures que lui avait laissées sa grossesse. Elle était belle.  
Il se pencha et entreprit d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau qui se présenter. Il sentit la fermeté de sa poitrine, son ventre, avant de faire un petit détour sur les longues jambes. Il l'entendait soupirer de bien-être, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sonea regardait le plafond, en souriant. C'est fou comme de simples baisers sur la peau pouvait détendre. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. La langue de Regin venait de s'aventurer entre ses jambes. Un autre cri lui échappait quand il recommença. Akkarin ne lui avait jamais fait ça pendant leurs relations.

« -Il faut qu'il arrête, ce n'est pas...pensa Sonea  
-Pas quoi? Pas agréable? fit la petite voix dans sa tête  
-Bien sûr que c'est agréable mais...  
-Mais quoi? Ce n'est pas convenable . Vous n'êtes pas marié de toute façon ! »

Décidément, cette voix avait le don de l'agacer profondément ! Elle devait penser à un moyen de la faire taire, si possible de manière définitive. Mais elle avait plutôt raison. C'était agréable. Très agréable même ! Elle ferma les yeux et décida d'étudier les sensations. Elle sentait la chaleur envahir son entrejambe au fur et à mesure des coups de langue. Ça picotait même... Il avait trouvé l'endroit le plus sensible... Sa respiration s'accéléra progressivement. Le plaisir était sur le point d'atteindre son summum. Elle se cambra doucement, prête à laisser sortir le long râle de plaisir qui s'accumulait dans sa gorge, quand ça s'arrêta doucement. Un cri de protestation lui échappa, auquel Regin répondit par un rire bref avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle.

« -C'est...a mon tour...souffla Sonea »

Regin lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

« -Ce soir c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. Tu en as bien besoin. »

Sonea rosit et regarda ailleurs. Regin l'embrassa encore une fois et se mit sur elle. Sonea prit une longue inspiration en sentant qu'il la prenait. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à bouger lentement, en continuant à l'embrasser un peu partout. Sonea se tenait à ses épaules aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait, ses jambes glissant sur les draps de qualité. Sa bouche se tordait pour laisser passer ses gémissements de plaisir. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de Regin, tandis que ses mains lui caressaient le torse. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle sentait son souffle rapide et saccadé, elle voyait ses yeux pétillaient comme des escarboucles. Et puis finalement, l'orgasme arriva pour eux deux. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans un râle de plaisir, avant d'arrêter de bouger, pour essayer de reprendre leur souffle.

« -Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier à quel point c'était bon...pensa Sonea en passant une main sur son visage pour en chasser les cheveux »?

Elle se sentait très différente maintenant, beaucoup plus...détendue ! Cependant, elle commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait couché avec Regin. Or, l'après-midi même, elle s'était persuadé que les propositions sensuelles de Regin n'étaient qu'une plaisanterie. Elle avait cédé. Elle se redressa d'un coup sur le lit, sous le regard perplexe de son amant.

« -Est-ce que j'ai trahi Akkarin? pensa-t-elle ,paniquée. Non. Non ! Akkarin est...mort. Je l'ai aimée de tout cœur pendant plusieurs mois, de toutes mes forces et pleurée pendant deux ans sa mort... Je n'étais pas prête avant pour avoir de nouveau des relations avec quelqu'un. Mais Regin... Pourquoi Regin ! De tous les hommes de la guilde ! Bien sûr, il a changé mais... Si on m'avait dit un jour...  
-Tu n'as pas aimé? demanda d'un coup Regin en s'asseyant  
-Hein ? »

Il désigna le lit en un geste vague.

« -Ce n'était pas bien ?  
-Oh! Sonea rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux sur le drap) Si si, c'était très bien. Mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Je... Suis un peu perdue.  
-Oui, ça je l'avais compris.  
-...Seigneur Regin, une relation amoureuse, je ne peux pas.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je propose. »

Sonea haussa un sourcil. Il soutint son regard.

« -Je sais que tu ne veux pas te mettre en ménage, et je comprends encore plus que tu ne veuille pas être en couple avec moi. C'est trop tôt depuis la mort d'Akkarin. Je comprends parfaitement. Ce que je te propose c'est juste... De temps en temps, se voir, pour discuter. Et se faire du bien mutuellement, entre adultes responsables. »

Sonea regarda ailleurs, devinant que son visage était aussi rouge qu'un pacha. Voilà ce qui s'appelait être direct ! Jamais on ne lui avait fait ce genre de proposition.  
Sonea n'était pas naïve, elle savait que ce genre de relations fût monnaie courante, aussi bien dans les taudis que dans la guilde, malgré tout le scandale qu'elle faisait (scandales biens souvent réglés par le mariage des deux amants). Beaucoup y trouver leur compte : une relation amoureuse, ça se développe, ça s'entretient et surtout, ça demande du temps. Or, beaucoup de magiciens ne l'ont pas ce temps. C'est pourquoi une bonne partie refusée de se marier. Les autres préfèrent une relation sans engagement. Ceux qui se mariaient le faisaient plus pour plaire à leur famille que pour une autre raison (les mariages d'amour étaient souvent encouragés s'il y avait un potentiel politique derrière, autrement on avait plutôt tendance à le désapprouver dans les Maisons).

Sonea, elle, ne savait pas où se situer. Elle avait été légèrement amoureuse de Cery, du temps où elle fuyait la guilde (et encore, elle pensait maintenant que ce n'était que parce qu'il la protégeait et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui). Dorrien avait été le premier à lui mettre véritablement les sens en émoi, mais leurs relations étaient restées totalement platoniques, à l'exception de quelques rêves ou petits scénarios qu'elle s'inventait afin de s'endormir. Son premier amant, ça avait été Akkarin. C'était lui qui s'était chargé de lui montrait le plaisir que l'on pouvait ressentir pendant du sexe, lui qui lui avait fait découvrir certaines zones sensibles mais Akkarin était mort, et pendant deux ans, Sonea avait enterré toute envie sensuelle envers un autre homme. Pendant très longtemps, sa libido était resté totalement en berne. Elle l'avait réveillé quelquefois, en s'occupant seule, en proie à des rêves agréables où elle retrouvait le père de son fils.

Et là... Elle frissonna en repensant à la façon dont ses sens et son corps s'étaient enflammés quand Regin avait commencé ses caresses. Elle avait eu l'impression que le plaisir coulait avec son sang dans ses veines. Elle tourna les yeux vers Regin, qui attendait patiemment. Le drap avait glissé sur lui, Sonea avait donc une vue plongeante sur son torse et le début de son entrejambe. Elle frissonna et suivit des yeux les lignes du corps du guerrier. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûter de nouveau au sexe, est-ce qu'elle pourrait y renoncer encore une fois ? Si ça restait discret, ça ne tuerait personne...

« -Regin ?  
-Oui ?  
-...Je veux bien de ce que vous me proposez. Mais cependant j'ai quelques exigences.  
-C'est légitime. Quel genre de règles. Je te préviens que si je ne peux pas t'embrasser, c'est la première règle que je vais briser ! »

Sonea lui agita un index sous le nez pour le faire taire.

« -Je ne parle pas de ce genre de règles. Mais plutôt par rapport aux autres magiciens.  
-Je suis tout ouïe.  
-En premier: discrétion. Je n'ai pas spécialement envié que ça s'ébruite dans toute la guilde. Quand... On voudra se voir, on communiquera par mot.  
-Très bien.  
-Deuxième règle : jamais dans la guilde. Troisième règle : Non, c'est non.  
-Ça, c'est une règle de base de toutes relations, Sonea.  
-Je sais mais je préfère le dire quand même. Dernière règle : je rentrerais toujours chez moi après.  
-Ah, pas de lendemain sur l'oreiller ?  
-Non. »

Elle vit de la malice dans les yeux de Regin. Il devait penser que ces règles se briseraient d'elles-mêmes. Mais Sonea avait la ferme intention de les respecter, puisqu'elle les avait édicté.  
« -En parlant de la règle 4, il faut que je file maintenant, il est très tard! remarqua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour retrouver ses vêtements, le drap plaquer contre le corps. On se tourne ! »  
Regin la regarda, d'abord surpris, avant d'éclater de rire. Sonea le regarda rire sans rien dire.  
« -Ah, Sonea, je crois que je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser!fit Regin, une fois calmé  
-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle !  
-Me demander de me retourner. Pourquoi? Pour ne pas te voir nu pendant que tu t'habilles. Sonea, il y a dix minutes, je voyais et toucher les parties les plus intimes de ton corps ! Aïe ! »

Sonea venait de lui donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule pour le faire taire, serrant un peu plus le drap contre sa poitrine. Ce qu'il disait était totalement vrai. Mais même, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus... Dans ce contexte-là, elle se sentait gênée à l'idée qu'il puisse voir son corps nu. Comprenant qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se retourner, elle s'emmitoufla dans le drap et manœuvra pour récupérer ses vêtements. Elle se rhabillait aussi rapidement que possible, essayant de se cacher avec ses mains et sa robe. En tournant la tête, elle vit que Regin ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Allonger sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur une main, il la suivait des yeux, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur le visage. Visiblement, lui n'était pas gêné que Sonea puisse le voir, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas remonté la couverture sur lui. Et Sonea devait bien s'avouer qu'elle aurait été déçu qu'il le fasse. La vue était très agréable ! Elle se mordit la langue. Ce n'était pas le moment d'apprécier la plastique de son nouvel amant ! Il fallait qu'elle rentre à la guilde.

« -Je dois avouer que, maintenant que je t'ai vu sans, je suis très déçu de te revoir en robe de mage commenta Regin. Elles ne sont vraiment pas faite pour mettre le corps en valeur.  
-Elles sont faites pour que l'on puisse bouger facilement répondit Sonea. Et ça me semble plus important, je n'aimerais pas me balader avec les robes que portent les jeunes filles des Maisons c'est trop...moulant.  
-Pourtant je donnerais cher pour te voir dedans !  
-Jamais de la vie ! »

Regin lui sourire. Sonea remit un peu ses cheveux en place. Maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment prendre congé tranquillement.

« -Allez, file retrouver ton fils dit Regin en s'allongeant complètement »

Sonea hocha la tête, le salua du menton et commença à sortir quand il l'appela.

« -Oui ?  
-Tu as une très belle expression quand tu jouis ! »

Sonea poussa un cri d'indignation, rougi violemment et lui envoya un éclair de force, qu'il contra en créant un bouclier, hilare. Elle sortit précipitamment et se glissa à l'intérieur de la voiture, après avoir demandé au conducteur, à moitié endormi, de la conduire à la guilde.

« -Il aurait vraiment pu s'abstenir de faire cette remarque! pensa Sonea en regardant le sol »  
Mais ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait regardé. Elle, elle avait fermé les yeux au moment de l'orgasme. La prochaine fois, elle les garderait ouverts juste pour voir son expression à lui !


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que ça avait commencé et, par miracle, personne ne semblait soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Sonea avait tendu l'oreille plus d'une fois, dissimulée dans la pénombre du salon nocturne. Pas la moindre petite rumeur sur sa relation avec le seigneur Regin. Et elle n'allait pas se plaindre, ce n'était ce qu'elle chercher après tout.  
Néanmoins, le secret avait été percer à jour par son entourage proche : Rothen et Jonna. Alors qu'elle penser avoir réussi à garder son secret, sa tante, lors d'une visite, lui avait fait réflexion de son « teint lumineux », suivis de près par Rothen qui avait répliqué « c'est grâce au sport de chambre ! Je crois que le seigneur Regin s'y est mis aussi, d'ailleurs.». Elle se souvenait encore de sa gêne et de sa honte à ce moment-là, elle aurait aimé se transformer en petite souris pour pouvoir disparaître au fond d'un trou pour ne plus jamais en ressortir ! Mais maintenant, elle ne s'en faisait pas. Elle s'était résigné au fait qu'il était quasiment impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à sa tante et à son mentor. Et puis, les deux avaient convenu que Regin et elle étaient adultes et que, de fait, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

« -Mais s'ils n'avaient pas approuvé, je pense que j'aurais un peu réfléchi sur le sujet Pensa-t-elle en finissant sa tasse de raka »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Lorkin. Le bambin était arrivé dans une période où il avait décidé de dire non à tout ce que lui demandait sa mère et à piquer une colère quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle l'avait donc mis dans un coin de la pièce, pour le laisser bouder tout à son aise. Elle détestait l'entendre pleurer et devait lutter contre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras aux moindres larmes. Et Lorkin l'avait compris, puisqu'il réclamait les bras de mama en pleurant dès qu'elle le contrariait. Et quand mama ne cédait pas, il se tournait vers d'autres. C'est ainsi que les seigneurs Regin, Osen et dame Vinara avait vu s'approcher d'eux un petit de deux ans en larmes, qui réclamait un câlin.  
Regin avait aussitôt pris l'enfant dans ses bras (pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, qui en profitait pour narguer sa mère) pour le consoler, avant de lui faire les gros yeux quand Sonea lui avait révélé la raison de ces larmes de crocodile. L'administrateur Osen, lui, avait légèrement paniqué devant l'enfant, sans savoir quoi faire. Sonea avait résisté à la tentation de le laisser se débrouiller et avait récupéré son gosse. La réaction de dame Vinara, elle, avait surpris la magicienne noire. Elle avait toujours vu la guérisseuse comme une femme très sévère. Mais elle s'était adoucie devant l'enfant et l'avait longuement câliné pour le consoler.

« -C'est fou ce qu'un bébé peut changer dans le comportement .pensa Sonea. Même Kallen est différent devant lui. Et je me rend compte que je change également ! »

Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir son enfant chaque jour. Elle avait envie de tout lui montrer, tout lui apprendre et, à côté de ça, de lui donner tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu enfant, parce que sa famille était trop pauvre. Ça commençait par les jouets. Rothen lui disait souvent pour plaisanter, que Lorkin avait assez de jouets pour rendre jaloux un marchand de la ville. Sonea balayait ces plaisanteries d'un revers de la main (d'autant qu'elles se faisaient généralement quand elle choisissait un nouveau jouet pour Lorkin). Elle, des jouets, elle n'en avait jamais eu. Et elle se rattrape maintenant, en jouant avec Lorkin.  
Ça lui arrivait bien sûr d'être perdue, parfois elle ne savait pas quand céder ou quand s'énerver. Mais heureusement, Jonna et Rothen étaient là.

La seule chose qui ne pas changer, c'est à quel point elle détester laisser Lorkin seul ou avec elle quelqu'un. L'emmener au dispensaire s'était avéré plus difficile, l'enfant n'aimant pas rester en place et ayant besoin d'attention. Alors, quand elle travaillait le soir, elle le laisse à sa tante, le cœur briser devant les aux revoir de son fils. Rothen prenait toujours soin de l'enfant et avec un plaisir sincère et visible. Lorkin lui rendait bien son affection et l'appelait « papy », mot qui faisait sourire Rothen à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Il considérait Sonea comme sa fille, Lorkin était donc logiquement son petit-fils !  
Sonea sourit. Rothen rajeunissait de dix ans quand il s'occupait de Lorkin, comme s'il redevenait un jeune père. Il s'était donné pour mission d'apprendre beaucoup de mots à Lorkin et était capable de lui faire répéter des heures entières. Il disait que c'était distrayant pour l'enfant.

« -Et il l fait principalement quand je dois me rendre au dispensaire. Ou alors quand je dis que j'y vais mais que je rejoins Regin. »

Elle rosit en y pensant. Prétendre se rendre au dispensaire pour la nuit rester pour elle le meilleur moyen de sortir de la guilde sans éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit. Regin, Lui, pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui sembler, puisqu'il vivait dans le cercle intérieur.  
Une sorte de routine s'était installé, ces trois derniers mois. Il se voyait en général une à deux ois par semaine, parfois plus ou moins. Au début, Sonea attendait que ce fusses Regin qui lui envoie un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elle pouvait tout à fait prendre l'initiative de ce genre de demande. Elle l'avait donc fait, bien qu'elle se soit senti extrêmement gênée le soir, en face de lui). Depuis qu'il se voyait ainsi, elle commençait à le connaître un peu mieux, ne serait-ce que d'un simple point de vue de ses désirs sexuels. Elle avait découvert qu'il pouvait être incroyablement doux et attentionné pour elle. Elle frissonnait rien qu'en pensant à tout ce qu'il faisait quand ils étaient ensemble, pour lui donner du plaisir.

« -D'ailleurs c'est souvent lui qui fait ou prend l'initiative de ce que l'on fait Pensa-t-elle en regardant dans le vide. Il faudrait peut-être que je me réveille un peu et que...je prenne un peu les devants. La prochaine fois, je le surprendrais. »

Elle se surprit à sourire. La prochaine soirée avec le seigneur Regin serait intéressante, elle l'attendait avec impatience.

Malgré le froid hivernal qui persistait, la nuit était très belle, dégagée. Une promenade à pied aurait été plus agréable que de rentrée à pied, songea Sonea. Mais ce soir, Regin l'avait emmené dans un autre restaurant, bien plus loin que celui où il se rendait habituellement. Quand elle lui avait demandé le pourquoi, Regin s'était contenté de sourire et avait répondu qu'il lui avait semblé bon de changer un peu leurs habitudes ! Et elle devait admettre qu'il avait eu raison, ils avaient eu un excellent dîner.  
Elle s'était de plus senti beaucoup plus à l'aise dans cet autre restaurant, qui était moins luxueux et criard que l'autre.

« -Vous avez apprécié le repas? demanda Regin, assis sur la banquette en face d'elle  
-Oui; répondit Sonea en hochant la tête. Il y a des plats qui m'ont fait penser à ce que je mangeais quand je vivais avec ma tante et mon oncle. Ma tante pouvait faire des merveilles avec la nourriture !  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui. Ça ne payait pas toujours de mine, mais on mangeait bien.  
-Mmh, vous me rendez curieux ! »  
Sonea sourit et tourna son visage vers lui.  
« -Le seigneur Regin s'intéresse à ce qu'il se passe dans les taudis .  
-Et quoi ?  
-Oh mais rien ! Vous me surprenez, Regin de la famille Winar !  
-J'aime surprendre, Sonea de la famille Rien du tout ! »

Sonea fronça le nez en souriant. Quand il était novice, ça sonnait comme une véritable insulte, une pique pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue à cause de ses origines. Maintenant, elle sentait que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie affectueuse. En la voyant sourire, Regin sourit également et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il lui fit signe d'approcher avec son doigt

.  
« -Viens m'embrasser au lieu de rire de moi ! »

Soena lui rendit son sourire et, esquivant la bouche de Regin, lui déposa un gros baiser sur la joue avant de s'écarter. Regin lui fit une moue boudeuse à laquelle elle répondit en tirant la langue. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise en sa présence maintenant et se surprenait à avoir envie de le taquiner autant qui luit la taquiner. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses et c'était purement innocent ! Elle poussa un petit cri quand il lui attrapa les poignets et la tira contre lui, manœuvrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur ses genoux. De là, il regarda en souriant victorieusement.

« -J'ai attrapé une magicienne !  
-j'ai été prise par surprise, c'est déloyal !  
-Aucune règle ne me l'interdit ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il s'empara de sa bouche. Sonea frissonna délicieusement et se laissa aller au baiser. Les genoux de Regin étaient très confortables mais elle se sentait quand même un peu à l'étroit. Pourvu que le conducteur accélère un peu, elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre... Elle sentit que le baiser s'intensifiait jusqu'à devenir fiévreux. Une petite alarme s'alluma dans sa tête quand une main de Regin lâcha sa main pour se glisser vers sa taille. Il n'allait pas... Elle rompit le baiser.

« -Regin, on n'est pas arrivée...fit-elle remarquer dans un souffle  
-Je sais répondit le concerner en lui rendant son regard. Mais je ne peux pas rester si près de toi et attendre sagement qu'on soit sur un lit. Rien ne nous empêche de commencer ici... »

Sa bouche fondit sur le cou de Sonea qu'il couvrit de baiser et de morsures légères. Sonea gémit de plaisir et s'agrippa à lui, par réflexe. Elle se sentait troublée et très excitée. Ils étaient seuls dans un espace clôt, une voiture en mouvement. S'ils faisaient trop de bruit, le conducteur les entendrait forcément. Et... Sonea trouvait que ça rendait les choses encore plus excitantes. De toute façon ils n'auraient pas le temps de faire grand-chose, ils arriveraient assez rapidement.  
Avec sa position, elle sentait parfaitement l'entrejambe de Regin et elle sentait que celle-ci se réveillait doucement. Elle avait envie de l'aider un peu. Faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du guerrier, elle descendit vers sa nuque en la griffant légèrement au passage et parcouru ensuite tout le torse avant de descendre lentement pour poser sa main sur la bosse qu'elle sentait. Elle entendit Regin, qui jouait toujours avec son cou, pousser un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêler. Encourager par cette réaction, et par sa propre curiosité, elle commença à le caresser à cet endroit-là, remuant le bassin en rythme. Le souffle rauque de Regin lui chatouillait les oreilles. Il redressa la tête pour la regarder. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux flamboyaient.

« -On devient entreprenante, Sonea? souffla-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement  
-Il n'y a pas de raison que je reste sans rien faire Susurra la magicienne noire  
-Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour ça... »

Sa main, qui s'était aventuré sous la robe pour pouvoir lui toucher les jambes, glissa sous la combinaison de la jeune femme et s'aventura sur son entrejambe. Sonea retint difficilement un cri quand il commença à jouer avec son clitoris. Il s'était plus d'une fois amusé à y mettre sa langue mais c'était la première fois qu'il y allait à la main et Sonea pouvait affirmer une chose : il était très adroit de ses mains ! Elle était tellement absorbée par le plaisir où elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle se laissa aller contre lui afin de pouvoir soupiré tout à son aise, écartant les jambes par réflexe. Les doigts de Regin continuèrent de taquiner le petit bouton de nerfs et firent quelques allers et retours sur les lèvres, la pénétrant parfois légèrement. À chaque fois, Sonea se sentait trembler d'impatience. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même quand Regin ajouta les mordillements dans le cou. S'il continuait comme ça, elle n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps... Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux épaules de son amant tandis que ses soupirs se faisaient plus fort. Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. Comprenant qu'il était arrivés, Sonea laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de s'arrêter quand elle était sur le point d'atteindre son orgasme ? Elle regarda Regin, qui retirait ses doigts.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas, Sonea? souffla-t-il d'un air légèrement moqueur  
-Tu es tellement méchant avec moi...  
-Parce que je sais que tu adores ça ! »  
Celle-ci ne répondit pas et sortit de la calèche, tirant Regin après elle. 

« -Tu va voir ce qui va t'arriver, quand cette porte se sera refermée derrière nous lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille »

Ravi de la promesse, le concerner se glissa à l'intérieur de l'imposante demeure, Sonea à sa suite. La porte à peine fermée, qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Il la serra contre lui. Quand elle prenait du plaisir, elle le montrait toujours, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait si entreprenante et si impatiente ! Et lui-même l'était tellement qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui proposer une tasse de thé ! Fléchissant les genoux, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta le long du grand escalier, veillant à occuper le trajet par de longs baisers remplit de promesses. Poussant la porte d'un coup d'épaule, il la jeta littéralement sur le lit, où elle rebondit, avant de la rejoindre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant que Sonea ne casse le baiser et pousse Regin pour se mettre sur lui. Celui-ci la regarda pendant qu'elle retirait d'elle-même sa robe, dévoilant ses sous-vêtements, transparents sur les seins. Regin n'en perdait pas une miette, tout en se déshabillant de son côté. Une fois en sous-vêtements, Sonea se mit au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa.

« -J'ai envie de faire quelque chose...murmura-t-elle  
-Ah oui ?...Fait le, si ça te fait plaisir.  
-C'est plutôt toi qui éprouveras du plaisir. »

Regin leva un sourcil, surpris de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Sonea sourit devant son incrédulité et entreprit de caresser le torse athlétique de son amant, appréciant les muscles, avant de descendre vers l'aine. Maintenant, elle pouvait pleinement apprécier l'érection de son amant ! Elle commença à toucher du bout des doigts, se délectant des soupirs de bien-être qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. Un sourire mutin s'installa sur son visage tandis qu'elle se penchait jusqu'à pouvoir y donner un petit coup de langue. Un cri de surprise lui parvint et elle recommença, devinant qu'elle était rouge comme une brique. La sensation était assez étrange, elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de froid et de mouiller, mais non. De plus en plus curieuse, elle commença une fellation (en essayant de ne pas trop se faire mal aux dents). Elle sentait les jambes de Regin remuaient sous elle et c'était avec plaisir qu'elle sentait le désir et l'incrédulité venant de son partenaire.  
Regin se mit à gémir plus fort et tâtonna dans le vide jusqu'à pouvoir lui mettre la main dans les cheveux. Elle sentait que ça palpitait dans sa bouche et, à voir comme il se tendait, il n'était pas très loin de l'orgasme, retira brutalement sa bouche. Un glapissement échappa à Regin qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder d'un air faussement courroucé.

« -Ça, ce n'est pas très fair-play !  
-Chacun son tour !  
-Je me vengerais ! »

Elle lui tira la langue en s'asseyant à côté, retirant ses sous-vêtements au passage. Regin répliqua en lui envoyant son doigt dans les côtes et en la chatouillant un peu au passage.

« -Mauvaise fille! lui siffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou »

Sonea sourit, s'installa confortablement et tendit les bras vers lui. Comprenant l'invitation, et n'envisageant même pas de la refuser, Regin la rejoignit et la pénétra doucement. C'était la première fois qu'elle était si mutine, il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête de sitôt ! Il commença à bouger en sentant qu'elle se détendait. Les mains de la magicienne s'agrippaient à ses épaules, s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau. Il accéléra petit à petit, embrassant chaque carré de peau qu'il voyait, tandis que la jeune fille se serrait contre lui, l'encourageant de temps en temps à y aller plus vite.  
L'orgasme arriva rapidement pour eux deux. Sonea soupira de bien-être, tandis que Regin restait sur elle pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait soulagée d'un coup ! Elle regarda Regin roulait sur un côté, les cheveux en bataille. Sonea lui remit quelques mèches en place en retenant un bâillement. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi fatiguée après avoir fait l'amour. Elle allait s'endormir directement dans la calèche en rentrant a à Guilde ! Elle s'étira et s'étira, s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller, le temps de trouver la motivation de se lever.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonea ne savait pas exactement qu'elle heure il était mais elle était sûre d'une chose,elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se réveiller. En gardant les yeux fermés,elle avait une chance de se rendormir. Sans céder,elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller moelleux. Elle était trop bien pour se réveiller,elle voulait encore profiter de son rêve,des draps frais,des oreillers moelleux et des bras qui l'entourait…

Des bras qui l'entourait ? Elle sentait bien des bras tout autour de sa taille ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup,avant de se refermer,agresser par la lumière vive. Elle les rouvrit avec précaution et regarda sur le côté. Son cœur rata un battement quand ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Regin. Elle le vit sourire et, lâchant, appuyer sa tête contre une de ses mains.

« -Salut Sonea. »

Celle-ci le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes,sans rien dire. Lentement,très lentement,elle tira le drap jusqu'à être complètement en dessous. De là,elle pu devenir aussi rouge qu'elle en avait envie.

« -Oh bon sang!pensa-elle. Je ne suis pas partie hier soir, je me suis endormie ! J'ai dormi avec Regin ! J'ai enfreint une de mes propres règles ! Et maintenant il...Je..Aah ! »

Elle sentit le drap qui quittait le haut de sa tête mais elle ne retira pas les mains qu'elle avait mise sur son visage. Elle écarte simplement les doigts pour distinguer le visage de Regin.

« -Bien dormi?demanda ce dernier

-Je...Je crois que oui…

-Bon. Un petit déjeuner ça te tente ? »

Sonea battit des cils,surprise par la demande. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Regin tira deux fois sur un cordon. Elle entendit un vague son de cloche au loin. Il venait de sonner un domestique. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« -Regin enlève moi tout de suite ce sourire triomphal grogna Sonea

-Il n'a rien de triomphal !

-Menteur ! Je me suis endormi vite ?

-Quasiment tout de suite après que l'on est finit !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas réveiller ? Règle 4 !

-J'ai essayé mais tu t'es contentée de râler et tu as continuer à dormir. J'ai abandonner assez vite,je l'admet ! »

Sonea grogna. Évidement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup insister ! Regin se rallongea et la pris dans ses bras avec un sourire rusé.

« -J'avoue que me réveiller avec vue sur toi et ton corps ça n'a rien de désagré -il

-Arrête de te moquer de moi...Et mes yeux sont plus haut ! »

Elle se couvrir la poitrine de ses bras. Regin rit un peu et s'installa comme on frapper à la porte. Un domestique entra avec un large plateau de nourriture, les salua de la tête et sorti, après que Regin l'est remercier. Sonea n'avait pas lever les yeux,rouge et honteuse. Ça devait jaser dans les cuisines, le maître avait ramener la magicienne noire dans son lit !

« -Bon sang j'ai honte...pensa-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

-Raka ?

-Pardon ? »

Regin lui tendit une tasse de raka fumante. Sonea hésita et finit par la prendre. Elle but une gorgée en évitant le regard qu'elle sentait sur elle.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde comme ça ?demanda-elle en regardant devant elle-même

-parce que je me dit que si tu as enfreint cette règle là, certaines autres règles pourrait être tombée à la trappe et je peux espérer bien des choses. »

Sonea vira au rouge vif et lui jeta un regard empli de reproches.

« -J'étais fatiguer,c'est tout ! Ça n'arrivera plus !

-Ca,c'est toi qui le dit ! »

Sonea grogna et lui colla un coup de poing sur l'épaule,auquel Regin répondit en lui pinçant le bras. La magicienne termina sa tasse de raka et attrapa ses vêtements. Elle se rhabilla en silence quand elle sentit que Regin la prenait par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

« -Oui ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Juste te prendre dans mes bras! Il y a une règle qui l'interdit ?

-Regin. Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prend la tête avec ça,tu tes juste endormie !

-Ça pourrait donner...des rumeurs.

-Au diable les racontars, depuis quand tu leur prête attention ?

-Ça dépend. »

Il la retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait une expression sérieuse.

« -Et si ça se découvrait,ce que l'on fait,qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

C'était une question sincère. Sonea baissa les yeux avant de hausser les épaules. C'était facile de dire qu'elle se contenterait de nier et de tout arrêter. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable. Ce genre de moments, c'était le seul espace de liberté qu'elle avait réellement dans la Guilde. Est-ce qu'elle y renoncerait comme ça ?

« -Je ne sais pas ».

Sa réponse était sincère. Regin la regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Sonea vit de la peine dans ses yeux et se sentit coupable. Est-ce que depuis le début il espérait quelque chose ?

« -elle. C'est Regin,ne n'oublions pas ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est du sexe,rien de plus,rien de moins. »

Elle termina de s'habiller et parti rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle soit à la Guilde avant le réveil de Lorkin !

–

Cery termina son jus de pachi et fit lentement tourner son verre entre ses doigts,prenant le temps de réfléchir. Sonea,assise en face de lui,le regardait faire sans rien dire,attendant qu'il se décide à répondre. Dans un coin de la pièce, Lorkin et Anyi,la fille de Cery,se retrouvait pour jouer ensemble.

« -On peut dire que tu te pose de sacrés questions toi!fit Cery en souriant

-Je blague pas Cery, je sais plus quoi faire.

-J'ai bien compris ! Dire que tu quand tu étais novice tu pouvais pas piffer ce mec ! »

Sonea lui fit une grimace.

« -C'est pas la question.

-Je vois même pas pourquoi tu te poses ces questions ! Vous avez bien le droit de faire ce que vous voulez de votre nuit,que ce soit coucher ensemble ou jouer aux cartes ! Les autres ont rien à y dire !

-Les magiciens ne me font pas confiance,Cery...J'ai en permanence peur de perdre le peu de confiance qu'ils m'accordent ! Et si je fais une connerie, Lorkin risque d'être le premier à en souffrir, ils ont déjà essayer de me l'enlever... »

Cery la regarda attentivement. Elle avait l'air sincèrement soucieuse. Il se redressa sur son siège.

« -Dit Sonea.

-Quoi ?

-Ça te plaît ce genre de relations avec Regin ? »

Sonea rougit.

«-...Si ça ne me convenait pas je ne le ferais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en faisant ça ?

-...Du plaisir,je crois. Et il m'écoute toujours quand je lui parle,il me prend au sérieux. C'est à peu près le seul,avec Rothen à qui je peux parler de mes problèmes à la Guilde. Et...Et il me fait rire.

-Donc ça te ferait de la peine d'arrêter.

-Ca me manquerait,disons.

-Bah alors il est où le problème ?

-...J'ai l'impression de pas me comporter comme il faut,vis à vis d'Akkarin. »

Cery releva un sourcil avant de secouer la tête. Il prit les mains de Sonea.

« -Sonea. T'as 22 ans. Tes jeune. Ta la vie devant toi ! C'est normal que tu sois triste,mais Akkarin est mort, il peut pas exiger de toi que tu lui reste fidèle toute ta vie. Son fantôme va pas revenir te hanter parce que tu montre de l'intérêt pour un autre mec ! »

Sonea sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Elle comprenait totalement ce que voulait dire Cery mais ça lui semblait tellement impossible...Elle avait aimer Akkarin avec la force déraisonnable de son âge et de son premier amour. Elle l'avait perdu brusquement et sa mort lui avait briser le cœur. Elle n'avait pas réussis à le sauver. Lui qui s'était sacrifier pour la Kyralie…

Elle sentit une main du voleur lui frottait le dos.

« -Dit moi,si c'était avec moi que tu faisais ça,tu pense que tu te sentirais aussi mal? »

Sonea leva les yeux vers lui,surprise. Elle réfléchit à la question.

«-Je ne pense -elle. Mais toi c'est pas pareil,tu es mon meilleur ami depuis...Depuis toujours !

-Alors le problème c'est que c'est Regin ?

-Je...Je sais pas... »

Cery retint un soupir et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il voyait à peu près ce qui retenait son amie. Si son corps réclamait de nouveau des plaisirs sensuels et l'affection de quelqu'un,sa tête n'était pas prête parce qu'elle avait peur de revivre la parte d'un être aimer. De la défense. Elle avait peur de perdre de nouveau si elle aimait quelqu'un.

Il se leva et attrapa Anyi. Ignorant les cris de protestations de celle-ci,il se tourna vers Sonea.

« -Tu devrais en parler sérieusement avec conseilla-il en lui tapotant l'épaule

-Je vais y penser...Prend soin et d'Anyi. »

Le voleur hocha la tête et sortie de la pièce,en embrassant le crâne de la petite fille qui commençait à pleurer en voyant qu'on l'éloigner de son ami. Lorkin pleura aussi et Sonea le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer,en lui assurant qu'il allait revoir Anyi. Il chouina encore un peu ,jusqu'à ce qu'elle le mette au lit avant d'aller elle-même se coucher. Toute ces questions l'épuisaient.

–

Sonea ouvrit les yeux. Un bruit dans l'appartement l'avait réveiller. Et en regardant les écrans aux fenêtres,elle était sûre qu'il était trop tard pour que ce soit Jonna ou Tanya qui soit rentrer. Elle sortit de son lit,s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre et sorti prudemment de la chambre. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Elle vit une robe noire passer la porte de la chambre de Lorkin. Doucement,essayant de maîtriser sa respiration,elle traversa le salon et regarda dans la chambre. Akkarin. Assis au bout du lit de Lorkin, en train de le regarder dormir. Sonea sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Tout devint flou. La seconde d'après,Akkarin était en face d'elle,en train de lui sourire en essuyant ses larmes.

« -Sonea. »

La jeune femme hoqueta avant de se jeter dans ses bras,en pleurant tout son saoul.

« -Akkariiiin… Je suis désolééé…

-Désolé à propos de quoi,Sonea ?

-J'ai...Je...Avec…

-Je alors,Sonea ?

-Mais...Et...Et toiii... »

Akkarin lui sourit doucement.

« -Sonea. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est normal. Tu es jeune. Refait ta vie. Sois heureuse !

-Mais...mais... »

Il l'embrassa et se redressa.

« -Bien sûr que je t'aime. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je te dit ça. Laisse lui une chance,il te surprendra. Maintenant réveille toi !

-Hein ? »

Sonea ouvrit les yeux d'un coup,dans un sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux plein de larmes. Elle s'essuya les yeux et renifla un peu. Elle avait rêver d'Akkarin…

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis sa mort bien sûr. Mais là, c'était différent. En y repensant, ça ressemblais plus à un souvenir qu'à un véritable rêve.

Sonea sorti de son lit en enfilant sa robe de chambre et renifla un peu. Elle avait bien besoin d'une bonne tasse de raka. Elle alla dans le salon et pris de quoi préparer sa boisson.

« -Alors...Dans ce rêve...Akkarin me disait de...De laisser sa chance à -elle en réchauffant magiquement l'eau. De lui laisser une chance... »

Elle soupira un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir plus longtemps,il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose. Son fils et son dispensaire,par exemple.

–

Regin frissonna en sentant un courant d'air dans son dos et posa sa plume en soupirant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il répare cette fenêtre ! Il se leva et sortie du bureau afin de fermer l'une des fenêtres du couleur,grande ouverte et coupable des courants d'air glacials qui se répandait dans tout l'étage. Il la claqua avec force pour la dissuader de s'ouvrir encore une fois et retourna à sa paperasse.

« -Seigneur Regin. »

L'appeler sursauta de eux bons centimètres en poussant un cri de surprise et se retourna,dressant un bouclier défensif autour de lui. Assis dans l'un des fauteuils,un jeune homme. Très petit,vêtu sobrement,un couteau luisant attacher à la ceinture. Regin le fixa quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître.

« -Voleur Ceryni, l'ami de Sonea?demanda-il

-C'est bien moi ! Ravi que vous m'ayez pas oublier !

-Que me vaux l'honneur de cette...visite ?

-J'aimerais vous parler d'un sujet qu'on à en commun. Sonea.

-Sonea ? »

Regin releva un sourcil. Il voulait lui parler de Sonea ? Etait-elle malade ? Non,sinon il serait entrée normalement où elle l'aurait prévenu. Ce devait être autre chose...Il commença à en avoir une idée.

« -Venez vous me dire que Sonea vous a mise au courant de nos relations et que vous ne l'approuvez pas?demanda-il avec une pointe d'ironie en s'installant dans son fauteuil »

Cery gloussa.

« -Effectivement elle m'a mise au éda-il en croyez-moi, je sais absolument tout,dans les moindres détails !

-...Je vois mal Sonea vous racontez ça.

-Oh,disons que je sais interroger les gens !

pauvre.

-En effet ! Mais je ne viens pas vous dire que je ne veux pas de cette relation.

-Quoi donc alors ?

-J'aimerais une précision. Cette « relation » avec Sonea, vous espérez quelque chose de mieux ? »

Regin remercia le ciel de ne pas l'avoir laisser rougir. Il en serait mort de honte ! Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de les relever.

« -Oui.C'est ce que j'aimerais le plus. Mais Sonea à toujours était claire sur ce sujet là. Mais je n'attend qu'un mot d'elle.

-J'ai du mal à croire ça quand on sait comment vous étiez avec elle quand vous étiez novice.

-Les gens changent. Et vous seriez surpris. »

Cery retint un sourire en comprenant l'allusion. Il se redressa un peu dans le fauteuil.

« -Donc,être en couple avec elle ça vous tenterais.

-Vous avez tout compris. Et donc ?Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Elle est venu me parler et m'a dit qu'elle avait « enfreint » une petite règle.

-Décidément c'est une obsession chez elle !

-Elle est bouleversée. »

Regin se sentit peiné en entendant ça. Regretter-elle à ce point là ?…

« -J'ai fait mes recherches avec Cery en hochant doucement la tête. Et je pense qu'elle se laisserait tenter,si tout son cerveau ne lui hurler pas « fuit l'amour,tu l'a perdu une fois,pas deux ! ».

-...Elle à peur de l'engagement ?

-Pas de l'engagement. Vous vous rappelez dans quel était elle était à la mort d'Akkarin ?

-Difficile de l'oublier,la persuader de vivre n'a pas était facile…

-Eh bien elle à peur de vivre ça de nouveau. Et tout les bons arguments du monde auront du mal à la persuader du contraire.

-Je vois…

-Mais...J'aimerais que vous tentiez quand même. Parlez en avec elle,mettez les pieds dans le plat. Elle à vraiment besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

-Je suis d'accord. Néanmoins j'ai une question : pourquoi vous venez m'en parler à moi ?

-Parce que Sonea est ma meilleure amie et que j'ai envie de la voir heureuse. Néanmoins,n'oubliez pas que si vous lui faites une vacherie, je serai le premier au courant. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler mon métier... »

Regin frissonna mais pris soin de garder une expression parfaitement sereine, ne seras-ce que par pure fierté. Il acquiesça doucement.

« -Je -il »

Cery bondit sur ses pieds.

« -Bon eh bien moi je vais partir.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous indiquer la sortie ?

-Non en effet ! Au revoir,seigneur Regin.

-Au revoir. »

Le voleur sortit de la pièce. Regin entendit un bruit puis tout redevint calme. Il expira lentement et se mit à réfléchir à la question. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec la jeune femme en robe noire,le lendemain…


	7. Chapter 7

Sonea retint un soupir d'agacement en traversant les couloirs,ignorant les novices qui s'inclinait à la hâte en la voyant (tout en gardant leur distance). Une autre conversation ennuyeuse avec Kallen,dont elle sortait tout juste. Elle ne le trouvait pas particulièrement mauvais,mais un jour,son excès de zèle allait faire des dégâts. Cette fois,il lui avait reporter que beaucoup de mages trouvait qu'elle travaillait trop au dispensaire. Ils ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde de sa santé, mais plutôt du fait qu'elle n'était pas là où l'on pouvait la surveiller. Et ça,elle commençait à en avoir assez,de devoir faire une dissertation sur chacun de ses dé ne faisait pas de mal,même pas aux «espions » que Kallen lui envoyait quand elle était aux dispensaires,qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de plus ? Qu'elle accepte de passer le reste de sa vie assise sur une chaise ?

« -Estime-toi déjà heureuse que la question de Lorkin ne soit pas revenu sur le -elle en regardant le sol tandis qu'elle même là dessus je me méfie...Je ne dois pas oublier qu nombreux sont ceux qui serait ravis de me le voir enlever...Si je veux être honnête avec moi même,je ne dois pas non plus oublier que bon nombres de magiciens estiment que je suis une mère responsable et qu'ils me soutiendront quand il s'agit de Lorkin. En particulier dame Vinara. Mais chez elle c'est naturel,c'est dans sa façon d'être. C'est dommage que son rôle de chef des guérisseurs l'empêche de travailler aux dispensaires,son talent et son expérience serait tellement utile... »

Elle sentit soudain une main lui saisir un poignet et la tirer à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe. Elle allait pousser un cri quand elle reconnu son « assaillant ». Regin. Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire,vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et referma la porte avant de se tourner vers elle en lui souriant.

«-Seigneur Regin?Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?!

-J'aimerais vous parler Sonea. Et non ça ne pouvait pas attendre un soir. »

Sonea fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Elle n'avait pas parler à Regin depuis quelques jours,depuis qu'elle s'était réveiller chez lui en fait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle l'évitait sciemment...En fait si. Elle l'avait évité,parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de lui donner de faux espoirs,avec une maladresse pareille.

« -Faites-vite;j'ai à -elle d'une voix volontairement sèche

-Il n'y en à pas pour longtemps,ne t'en fait pas. J'irais droit au but.

-J'écoute.

-Que diriez tu de te mettre en ménage avec moi ? »

Sonea s'étrangla avec sa salive,sous l'effet de la surprise. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle resta fixe quelques secondes avant que Regin ne lui ferme la bouche,amuser.

« -Je sais que ça peut paraître direct. Mais la veille j'ai eu une petite discussion avec votre ami Cery et nous avons eu la même conclusion. Il m'a conseiller de parler directement du sujet avec vous, « mettre les pieds dans le plat » pour reprendre son expression. »

retint un juron. Pourquoi est-ce que le voleur avait était mettre des idées pareilles dans la tête du magicien ? Il la mettait dans une situation drôlement inconfortable maintenant ! Comment est-ce qu'elle allait s'en sortir!Elle regarda Regin et prit la difficile décision de jouer sur son image de magicienne froide.

« -Seigneur -elle en croisant les bras. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de votre proposition,ça ne nous apporterais rien,ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Si j'ai accepté d'avoir une relation quelconque avec vous,c'était avec l'idée que ce n'était pas une relation amoureuse.

-Je sais.répondit Regin en la regardant droit dans les il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis,vous devriez le savoir.

-Et je trouve assez drôle que vous me fassiez ce genre de proposition.

-Pourquoi?Parce que j'ai justement était le dernier des cons quand nous étions novices ?

-Oui. »

Regin la regarda en haussant un sourcil avant de se pencher un peu vers elle.

« -Sonea,tu ne croyais quand même pas que je faisais ça pour que tu me pardonne notre noviciat ? »

Surprise par le changement de ton brusque,Sonea perdit sa belle assurance. Elle regarda ailleurs et décroisa les bras.

« -Eh bien... éda-elle à voix basse »

Elle vit de la consternation dans le regard du guerrier et, inexplicablement,se sentit coupable de cet aveu. Cela voulait dire qu'elle s'était trompée sur ses intentions (ou plutôt sur les justifications qu'elle s'était trouvée) ? Elle le regarda réfléchir avant de prendre un air décidé.

« -J'imagine que des mots ne seviront à rien. Sonea,lit dans mes pensées.

-Pardon ? »

Elle recula mais il lui saisit une main et la garda pour l'attirer près de lui. Son regard était brûlant de détermination.

« -Lit dans mes pensées !

-Mais je n'ai pas le droit !

-Bien sûr que si,ça ne nécessite pas la magie noire,la lecture de vérité ! Lit dans mes pensées,et tu verras ! »

Un point pour lui. Sonea se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle brûlait de curiosité de découvrir les vrais sentiments de Regin mais quelque chose la retenait,elle ne savait pas quoi. La peur de voir ce qui s'y trouvait,tout simplement ? La main de Regin se ressera autour de la sienne. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser se défiler. Sonea inspira profondément et hocha la tête avant de poser ses mains sur les tempes de Regin afin de pénétrer dans ses pensées.

Elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce qui lui était familière. En y regardant bien,elle reconnu une des chambres de la maison de Regin. Ce devait être la sienne quand il était enfant...la première pièce de son esprit. Elle sentit la Présence du jeune homme.

 _Vas y Sonea._

La jeune femme se concentra.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?_

Une série d'images floues et de sensation l'envahie aussitôt. Elle y reconnu très nettement de l'admiration,beaucoup de désir et,enfin,de l'amour. Il était amoureux d' ,il ne pouvait pas mentir. Sonea du se concentrer pour ne pas rompre le lien mental,malgré son trouble profond. Elle était maintenant ronger par la curiosité.

 _Depuis quand ?_

Une image lui apparue. Elle reconnue rapidement la scène : pendant l'invasion ichani,quand Regin avait servi d'appât et qu'elle avait pris le pouvoir de l'ichani devant lui. Elle sentait une véritable adoration dans cette scène. Dans ses souvenirs à elle,elle ne se tenait certainement pas si droite,ses vêtements n'étaient pas si propre et ajustés,et elle n'avait certainement pas cet air de conquérante fière et froide sur le visage. C'était comme ça que Regin l'avait vu à ce moment là. Une autre scène lui apparut après. Sonea la regarda et reconnue la fin de leur combat dans l'arène. Ici,elle ressentait de la colère, de la déception,et,cachée au milieu de tout ça,de l'admiration. Il l'admirait depuis ce moment là,et il l'aime depuis l'invasion ichani. Elle voulait encore plus de réponses !

 _Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ?_

Son courage. Sa détermination. Sa fierté de reine. Sa dévotion à son fils et ses malades. Sonea se sentit troublée en voyant des images de son corps nu,qui passèrent rapidement,puis des scènes où elle criait ou pleurait. Il la trouvait belle dans ses émotions,belle dans sa nudité. En se concentrant,elle vit qu'il la trouvait bornée et parfois un peu expéditive. Il lui trouvait des défauts, noyés dans ce qu'il aimait.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait des propositions la première fois ?_

Il voulait l'avoir pour lui,même en sachant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à avoir une relation amoureuse. Il comptait sur les effets du temps. 

Sonea quitta doucement son esprit et rompit le contact mental entre eux. Elle sentait qu'elle était aussi rouge qu'un pachi trop mûr. En face d'elle,Regin était aussi tout rose,sans doute gêner qu'elle est ainsi fouiner dans sa tête. Il la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire.

« -Maintenant tu sais que je ne te ment -il remarquer au bout d'un moment »

Sonea regarda ailleurs,pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. 

« ...Mais…

-Mais ?

-...La Guilde. Les Magiciens. L'opinion…

-Envoie les au diable,ça ne les regarde pas. »

Il avait raison bien sûr. Mais Sonea marchait sur des œufs. Un rien suffirait à empirer la situation jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit invivable.  
Regin lui prit soudainement une main et la tint fermement devant son visage.

«-Je vais te convaincre.J'y mettrais des années de ma vie s'il le faut,mais je te séduirais jusqu'à ce que tu es autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi. C'est une promesse. »

Il lui embrassa la main,que Sonea retira vite,horriblement gêner par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le regarda lui sourire avant de l'embrassser. Elle se raidit. Ils étaient à l'intérieur de la Guilde,dans une salle de classe en plus,n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre en entrant. C'était dangereux ! Elle devait le repousser ! Mais ça,elle n'en avait pas du tout envie...Quand Regin commençait à l'embrasser,elle n'avait jamais envie de le repousser. Elle voulait au contraire être encore plus prêt de lui. Elle frissonait d'excitation,parce que ces baisers était l'indice pour la suite des événements.  
Elle sentit qu'il l'attirer à lui afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Par réflexe,Sonea enroula ses bras autour du cou de Regin. Il interpréta ça comme un encouragement,ses mains glissèrent sur sa taille. Et il commença à la caresser partout où c'était sensible. Il rompit le baiser et alla goûter à son cou. Sonea gémit. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça. Mais elle devait lutter…

« -Regin...on est...dans la Guilde…Dangereux...Quelqu'un...Nous voir…. »

Regin répondit par une morsure légère. Sonea se raidit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentait excitée. La peur de se faire prendre jouer grandement d'ailleurs. Mais les doigts aventureux de Regin n'y était pas non plus complètement étranger…

« -En voilà un qui est habile de ses dix doigts...pensa Sonea en souriant,toute rouge »

Regin sourit également en devinant qu'elle était excité. Il sentit une main de la jeune femme agripper ses cheveux,tandis que sa comparse s'enroulait autour de ses épaules,s'accrochant fermement à lui. Il la poussa un peu pour l'appuyer contre le bureau du professeur et releva la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux pétillants et le visage tout rouge.

« -Tu es -il en posant son front contre le sien »

Sonea répondit en lui capturant les lèvres. Elle était maintenant totalement excitée ! Il la serra contre lui une dernière fois,une mains sous la robe de la jeune femme,sur son entrejambe qu'il taquinait avant de la lâcher soudainement.

« -On se voit chez moi ce soir ?demanda-il en souriant.

-Que ? Je...oui ?

-Alors à ce soir. Tu m'as dit que tu avais à faire ! »

Et il sortit de la pièce en souriant,dans un couloir heureusement désert. Sonea fixa la porte,écroulée contre le bureau,essouflée,rouge comme une brique,et surtout très excitée.

« -Regin,espèce de salaud ! Tu va me le payer!pensa-elle en se redressant »

Elle arrangea manuellement sa robe et ses cheveux et sorti,espérant qu'elle allait réussir à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et que son corps allait se calmer un peu. La journée allait être longue,très longue…

–


	8. Chapter 8

Sonea était installée dans un fauteuil, réfléchissait profondément. Depuis qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec Regin,le jeune homme avait changé dans son comportement, vis à vis d'elle. Il tenait sa promesse, dans le sens qu'effectivement, il avait le comportement d'un courtisan. Cela passait par des mots doux, des compliments (surtout devant les gens,étrangement) et des visites régulières. Un mois que ce petit jeu duré ! Sonea n'avait pas trop protestée au début, d'autant plus que Regin était aussi respectueux qu'à l'accoutumé et ne lui imposait jamais sa présence. Mais depuis peu,il avait commencé à lui offrir des cadeaux. Là,elle avait était obligé de mettre le hola. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ces bijoux ou ces objets luxueux. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femmes ! Après une remontrance, il avait compris. Mais maintenant, il se vengeait sur les fleurs. Il était impossible, et têtu comme une mule ! Et malin. Parce que si effectivement il semblait assez raisonnable qu'elle refuse des cadeaux chers, elle avait beaucoup moins de raison de ne pas vouloir prendre des fleurs.

Et la veille, Regin était venu à son appartement, portant dans ses bras un magnifique bouquet de fleurs, qu'il lui avait mis de force dans les bras avec un grand sourire et en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Petit prétentieux ! Après le bouquet, il était resté avec elle pour passer la soirée, Rothen et sa tante Jonna ayant prévu de fêter l'anniversaire de Sonea tous ensemble le lendemain. La soirée en elle-même avait était tout aussi agréable que les autres. Elle aimait passer du temps à ne rien faire d'autre que papoter avec lui. Parfois, ils ne parlaient même pas. Ils se contentait de lire, de siroter une boisson ou de se regarder en somnolant à moitié. Et c'était absolument génial.

Lorkin,qui d'habitude ne quittait jamais le guerrier quand il était en visite, s'était assez vite désintéresser de lui,voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à jouer avec lui. Il s'était mis dans un coin de la pièce et jouait avec des cubes en observant sa mère. Il avait donc parfaitement vu Regin se pencher sur Sonea pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Sonea l'avait repoussée, un peu gênée qu'il est fait cela devant son fils. Après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions, Lorkin s'était rapproché et avait voulu grimper sur les genoux de Regin,ce que celui-ci avait accepté de bon cœur, tout en continuant sa conversation avec Sonea (décidément, Kallen était un puits infinies de complaintes et de râleries) sous le regard attentif de Lorkin. Celui-ci s'était finalement mis debout sur les genoux du guerrier et, sans préavis ni rien, avait clamer un grand « papa ». Sonea en avait bondis de sa chaise, sous le coup de la surprise. Elle aurait pu juré avoir vu Regin rougir pendant quelques secondes !

«-Heu... Non Lorkin,ton papa ce n'est pas moi.

-Pouquoi ?

-Heu...Parce que. »

S'en était suivi une longue,et gênante,explication avec le petit garçon pour essayer de lui faire comprendre. Mais il était têtu ! Il avait refuser d'en démordre. Sonea avait dû l'attirer dans une autre pièce sous un prétexte fallacieux pour avoir une chance de s'expliquer avec Regin. Elle était à moitié en colère, pour tout dire.

« -C'est toi qui lui à appris à t'appeler papa ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il à décider de m'appeler comme ça !

-Eh bien moi non plus.

-Sonea, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'encourager à m'appeler comme ça ! Mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Lorkin n'est pas le seul enfant à vivre dans la Guilde.

-Et alors ?

-Il à dû se rendre compte,avec le temps,que les autres enfants appelaient un homme « papa ».

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi il à décider de te le dire à toi. Rothen est tout ausssi souvent avec lui et s'occupe de son éducation depuis qu'il est bébé !

-Rothen n'agit pas avec toi comme un mari avec sa femme. Lorkin est un bébé observateur. C'est juste son instinct qui à parlait ! »

Sonea fronça les sourcils. Ce que disait Regin n'était pas dénué de sens, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas trop. S'il se mettait à appeler Regin « papa » en public... Et puis, Lorkin avait déjà un papa. Et c'était Akkarin. Bien sûr,en tant que tel,ce n'était pas grave que Lorkin fasse ce genre de rapprochement,c'était même assez logique.

«-Sonea, ça ne me dérange soudain Regin en posant sa tasse sur la soucoupe

-Pardon?répondit la concerné,sortant de ses réflexions

-Je te disait que ça ne me dérange pas que Lorkin m'appelle comme ça,s'il en a envie. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Ca, elle le savait parfaitement. Regin avait tout à fait le comportement d'un beau-père envie son fils,et elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils s'appréciaient. Mais elles avait tout à fait saisie le sous-entendu dans la phrase de Regin. Si elle acceptait qu'ils se mettent officiellement en couple, elle n'aurait pas à s'en faire, son amant aimerait et élèverait son fils comme s'il était le sien. Combien de femmes rêvaient d'une telle entente entre leur second mari et leurs enfants ? Elle s'était sentit gênée d'avoir ce genre de pensée et avait donc rapidement changer de sujet.  
Mais aujourd'hui encore,cette question la taraudait. D'abord,parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte que elle-même avait changeait dans son comportement,en même temps que Regin. Si elle se sentait toujours en faute quand il la complimentait devant un autre magicien, elle se surprenait à avoir des pensées possessives. Il y a peu, elle avait vu Regin au bout d'un couloir, alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre de soin, et elle avait vu qu'il parlait avec une femme. Sonea n'avait pas mis longtemps à reconnaître Issle, une ancienne « camarade » de classe, maintenant magicienne et apparement fiancée. Sonea ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais elle avait sentit la jalousie lui mordre le ventre quand,en riant, Issle s'était agrippée au bras de Regin. Elle s'était souvenu de leur noviciat, quand l'Elyne était toujours collée derrière Regin, le suivant partout en riant de manière calculée et haut perchée, pensant sans doute que cela la rendait irrésistible. Sonea avait dû se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas envoyer la magicienne plus loin avec ses pouvoirs. Mais elle avait quand même ressenti un irrésistible sentiment de puissance et de victoire quand, en l'apercevant, Regin s'était excusé auprès de Issle et l'avait rejoint,tout sourire.

C'était maintenant que ces sentiments la dérangeait (ou plutôt la troublait), elle n'était pas habituer à être comme ça. D'ailleurs,est-ce que ce n'était pas déplacer comme attitude ? Elle était complètement perdue, elle avait besoin de parler de sa situation à quelqu'un. Mais Cery n'avait pas était d'une grande aide, il avait balayer ses sentiments contradictoire de la main en disant qu'elle avait juste à dire oui et que le bonheur suivrait. Pas très utile. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de plus neutre, quelqu'un qui pourrait la conseiller sagement. Il fallait quelqu'un qui connaisse Regin mais qui la connaisse aussi, en tant que magicienne et pas seulement en tant que fille des Taudis. Elle sourit soudainement. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser tout de suite ?

Rothen releva la tête en entendant les coups frappés contre la porte. Il envoya un peu de magie vers la porte afin de lui donner l'ordre de s'ouvrir. Il vit avec surprise Sonea,sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci avait l'air particulièrement gênée.

« -Sonea ! Entre,entre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rend visite ?

-Je ne tombe pas mal,j'espère ?

-Bien sûr que non. Installe-toi,tu veux du raka ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'affala dans un fauteuil avec un petit soupir. Rothen pris e quoi préparer du raka et du sumi en l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Elle avait l'air soucieuse. Il lui servit une tasse qu'elle accepta et dont elle but une gorgée sans dire un mot. Rothen fit de même avant de poser sa tasse.

« -Alors,de quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler, Sonea ? »

La magicienne se figea une petite seconde, en fixant le sol, avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de lever les yeux vers son mentor.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je me mettais en ménage avec Regin ? »

Rothen fut d'abord surpris par la question directe. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« -Je te dirait que si ça peut te rendre heureuse, fait le.

-C'est justement ça le problème. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crains encore qu'il t'ennuie ?

-Non. Sur ce point là,je n'ai aucune inquiétude. On se taquine, mais ça n'est pas comparable à ce qu'il faisait avant.

-Tu lui en veux encore ?

-Non. Il...Il sait se rattraper.

-Tu craint que Lorkin ne l'aime pas ?

-Non non. Ils s'adorent mutuellement et je sais que Regin s'occupera de lui.

-Alors ma chérie, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Sonea cliqueta des dents sur sa tasse avant de la reposer pour pouvoir joindre ses mains,comme elle le faisait quand elle était nerveuse.

« -C'est...J'ai peur parce que je sais que ça va faire jaser dans les -elle d'une toute petite voix

-Bien sûr que ça va faire jaser Sonea. Et tu sais,ça jase déjà.

-Pardon ?

-Cela fait un moment que Regin n'est pas particulièrement discret quand il est avec toi, que ce soit dans la Guilde ou en extérieur. Il suffit de voir deux magiciens se tenir la main pour que les rumeurs soit lancées, alors tu imagine bien que ses visites régulières et ses petits mots n'ont pas étaient ignorés. Et crois-moi Sonea, des tas de gens approuves.

-Hein ? »

Rothen la regarda en souriant et hocha doucement la tête.

« -En fait,continua-il, j'ai même l'administrateur Osen qui est venu m'en parler. D'après lui,ça ne peux que vous être bénéfiques à tous les deux. Il m'a aussi dit « j'ai l'impression que Sonea revit depuis quelques mois,j'espère que c'est assez sérieux entre elle et le seigneur Regin parce qu'il la ren d heureuse. » De plus, il à une position de confiance dans la Guilde,de nombreux amis,et,sur une note moins joyeuse, tout le monde est persuadé de sa loyauté à la Guilde. Il n'hésitera pas à t'arrêter ou à te surveiller, en tant que magicienne noire. »

Sonea fixa le vide,réfléchissant à ce que Rothen venait de lui dire. Ce qu'il avait révélé de l'administrateur la touchait beaucoup,savoir qu'il se préoccupait d'elle comme cela était une très agréable surprise. D'autant plus quand on savait qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir appris la magie noire. Et donc,les magiciens au courant trouvaient que c'était une bonne idée.

« Rothen en se penchant vers elle pour lui prendre la main. Je ne te forcerais pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Tu le sais. Mais... Tu es comme ma fille. Et rien que pour ça, je dois te pousser à prendre le bonheur quand il passe à portée de main. Essaie. Si ça ne passe pas, rien ne vous empêchera de vous séparer. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Elle était jeune. Elle avait la vie devant elle. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour la Guilde, de sa liberté au père de son enfant. A son tour d'avoir un peu de bonheur public. En fait,elle avait hésitait parce qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir droit à ce bonheur. Elle s'était assez punie pour la mort d'Akkarin. Sonea termina sa tasse de raka et serra fort Rothen dans ses bras. Le vieil alchimiste lui rendit son étreinte en souriant,avec tendresse.

–

Regin accéléra le pas en arrivant dans le couloir. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait reçu un mot de Sonea, lui demandant de venir dîner dans ses appartements à la Guilde. C'était la première fois qu'elle voulait qu'ils se voient le soir dans la Guilde. Il était donc tout excité à l'idée du dîner. Arrivé devant la porte,il frappa doucement. Le bois s'ouvrit de lui-même, et,en entrant, il vit Sonea installée dans le canapé,face à la porte. Elle lui sourit. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés et elle portait du parfum. Celui qu'il préférait. Dans le fond de la pièce, une table était dressée pour deux.

« -Magicienne -il en souriant,fermant la porte

-Seigneur Regin.répondit Sonea sur le même ton,fermant le livre sur ses genoux. J'espère que le dîner imprévu n'est pas un problème ?

-Du tout, j'étais libre de toute façon. Où est Lorkin ?

-J'ai demandait à Rothen de le garder pour la nuit. Il est ravi de pouvoir le gâter autant qu'il veut pour ce soir,et Lorkin ne s'est pas fait prier.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas ! »

Il franchit les quelques pas de distances qui les séparait,pour se mettre en face d'elle. Sonea se leva et lui indiqua la table avant d'y prendre place. Un domestique entra et les servis. Le repas commença d'abord en silence. Regin sentait que l'atmosphère était particulière, Sonea n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais il n'arrivait pas à juger si c'était en bien ou en mal. Le meilleur moyen de savoir était encore de lui poser la question directement.

« -Alors Sonea,que me vaux l'honneur de l'invitation dans tes appartements ?

-Eh bien...J'ai eu vent de quelques rumeurs nous concernant dans la Guilde.

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas étonnant.

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides à y mettre fin. »

Regin se figea en entendant ces mots et leva la tête vers elle,consterné. Y mettre fin... Elle voulait qu'ils cessent de se voir ? Qu'ils arrêtent toute relation afin de stopper les rumeurs dans la Guilde ?

Sonea vit la détresse passer dans les yeux du guerrier et résista à l'envie de le faire mariner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'affole.

« -elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Tu te souviens quand tu as dit que tu voulais me séduire pour me faire changer d'avis ?

-Je...Oui ?...

-Tu as réussis. »

Regin papillonna des yeux. Les mots tombèrent comme un caillou dans la mare, installant un gros vide. Sonea devint rose et baissa les yeux.

« -Je...Je veux dire que je...Je veux bien qu'on soit officiellement amant,aux yeux de la Guilde mais aussi pour... Pour nous. »

La consternation sur le visage du guerrier laissa place au bonheur pur, tandis qu'un sourire éclatant naissait sur son visage. Bondissant de sa chaise, il saisit le visage de Sonea et l'entraîna dans un baiser étourdissant. D'abord surprise, Sonea se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, et elle avait des milliers de papillons dans le ventre. Regin rompit le baiser mais refusa de la lâcher. Il la regardait,les yeux pétillant et humides. Sonea se sentit rougir comme une brique devant un tel regard.

« -Ne t'amuse plus à me faire une peur Regin en lui posant un doigt sur le nez. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque, tant j'avais peur !

-Désolé, mais c'était trop difficile de dire de but en blanc «je suis amoureuse, reste avec moi ». »

Et même maintenant,ce n'était pas facile ! Regin sourit un peu plus et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de la lâcher,le temps de faire le tour de la table. De là,il la rattrapa et la serra fort contre sa poitrine. Sonea sentait son cœur cogné à toute vitesse ! Il était aussi nerveux et exciter qu'elle,c'était bon à savoir.

Le dîner fut rapidement oubliait quand Regin se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prenant la magicienne noire sur ses genoux. Tant pis,ils mangeraient plus tard ! Là, ils avaient besoin de se parler et de se câ bout de plusieurs minutes de baiser, Sonea releva la tête pour poser la question qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« -Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour vivre ensemble ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre ailleurs que dans la Guilde, et je ne me sentirais pas du tout à l'aise dans ta maison. Mais c'est ta demeure familiale, tu dois avoir envie d'y rester.

-Oh,quand à ça c'est très simple à régler ! Je peux venir emménager avec toi dans ces appartements. Mes parents seront ravis de reprendre possession de la Maison,c'est moi qui te le dit.

-...Tu en es sûr ?

-Certain,même. Et puis si on se dispute,ce que tu semble craindre, ce sera toujours toi qui pourra me mettre à la porte. J'irais chez eux !

-Et...En parlant d'eux.

-Oh,oui. Est-ce que tu as envie de les rencontrer ?

-Heu...Pas particulièrement,non.

-Alors non. On verra plus tard. D'autant que si tu y va juste après que je leur est annoncés la nouvelle, ils se braqueront et je ne supporterais pas de les regarder t'insulter toute une soirée. Pas de rencontre familiale alors !

-Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas mettre le chaos entre tes parents et toi.

-Ca à toujours était le chaos tu sais. Je pense que mes sœurs,elles, voudront te rencontrer, mais dans ce cas là,elles viendront directement dans la Guilde. Mon père t'enverra une lettre de félicitations et de bienvenue, par devoir. Quand à ma mère et mon frère, ne compte pas trop sur eux. Ils sont bornés et obtus.

-Tiens,tu ressemble donc à ta mère ?

-Oh,celle-là,elle est vraiment méchante ! »

Sonea gloussa et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« On fait comme ça alors. »


	9. Epilogue

La nouvelle s'était répandue dans la Guilde comme une traînée de poudre,aussi bien chez les mages que chez les novices. En une journée,tout le monde était au courant, même dans les dispensaires (ce que Sonea ne s'expliquait toujours pas). De nombreux mages était venus la voir pour lui dire leur soutien dans son couple et « vous en avez tellement besoin,si vous voulez mon avis,cela fait quand même trois ans qu'Akkarin est mort. » La majorité trouvait cela profitable donc. Non pas que ce soit si important que ça,comme le faisait remarquer très justement Regin. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs vu interpellé par quelques magiciens,curieux de détails salaces sur la magicienne noire ou tout simplement curieux de son caractère,que l'on connaissait assez peu. Aux premiers, Regin répliquait de manière cinglante, et aux autres, il répondait honnêtement. Il avait même surpris quelques conversations de novices déçus de voir leur chance d'approcher leur idole leur filer sous le fan-club de Sonea ne partageait pas la liesse populaire !

Il avait rapidement déménager ses affaires dans l'appartement de Sonea,rendant la demeure familiale à ses parents, pour commencer une nouvelle vie de famille. Lorkin,au début,avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à la présence quasi-permanente de Regin, qui osait embrasser ou câliner sa mère devant lui. Il avait fait quelques scènes de jalousie qui avait beaucoup fait rire ce dernier,et attendrie sa mère. Mais il s'y était fait maintenant et chaque jours, Sonea pouvait constater à quel point Regin se sentait impliquait dans l'éducation du garçon,autant que Rothen Le petit garçon avait également gagner officiellement le droit d'appeler le guerrier « papa »,ce qu'il faisait avec manifestement beaucoup de plaisir.

–

La rencontre avec la belle-famille s'était finalement faite,après plusieurs mois. Comme Regin l'avait prédit, sa mère avait catégoriquement refusait que son « indigne belle-fille et son bâtard » ne mettent les pieds dans sa demeure. Regin avait répondu aux insultes par une lettre cinglante, lui disant que c'était tant pis pour elle, qu'elle se privait d'une belle rencontre. Un mois après des échanges épiscopales brûlants, Sonea avait vu débarquer chez elles ses deux belles-soeurs , deux magnifiques jeunes femmes,aux tenues colorés, chargés de petits cadeaux pour elle et pour Lorkin. Poussaient par une curiosité débordante,elles avaient bravées la colère de la matriarche pour faire une visite officielle.  
Et étonnamment, Sonea avait passait une excellente après-midi avec elles. Passé les premières méfiances, elle avait sentit une forte sympathie pour ces deux femmes, qui rêvaient secrètement d'un rôle plus actif et utile qu'elles n'avaient,dans leur haute société. Sonea avait dpu leur promettre de leur faire un jour visiter le dispensaire. Et elle ne serait pas étonner que l'une ou l'autre lui demande un jour de pouvoir y travailler.

Le chef de famille,quand à lui,s'était contenté de lui envoyer une lettre lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille et lui assurant qu'elle avait tout à fait le droit d'accompagner Regin quand celui-ci viendrait en visite,elle serait accueillie comme il se doit. Mais Sonea préfère ne pas tenter le diable, d'autant que Regin à eu un violent accrochage avec son jeune frère, après que celui-ci est traitait Sonea de « putain des Taudis qu'il aurait fallu exécuter après le procès ». Il n'aurait pas trop apprécié que son aîné lui éclate la moité du visage avec son poing fermé.Pour un peu,ça allait devenir une affaire jugée devant le roi, si la famille n'avait pas craint que leur outrage à la magicienne noire ne soit révélé publiquement.

A la grande surprise de Sonea, celui qui avait le mieux pris la chose était Garrel. Elle savait pertinemment à quel point cet homme la méprisait, non seulement pour ses origines mais aussi pour le fait qu'elle est appris la magie noire et qu'elle est eu un enfant hors mariage,avec un homme qui avait était son tuteur,de sur-croît. Sans le dire à Regin,elle s'était pourtant attendu à ce qu'il soit l'un des plus virulents adversaires de leur ménage. Mais non. A sa grande surprise, il avait était simplement discutait avec Regin, pensant sans doute qu'il pouvait le raisonner. La discussion entre les deux hommes avait était longue et Sonea ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils se sont dit précisément. Mais elle en à vu le résultat, avec un Garrel poli et respectueux pour elle, et très gentil pour Lorkin, surtout quand ce dernier est avec son propre neveu. Peut-être Garrel tenait trop à son lien familial avec Regin, le seul neveu qu'il avait et dont il avait toujours était très proche, même avant son noviciat à la Guilde, pour prendre le risque de se fâcher définitivement avec lui. Elle ne savait pas,mais ce n'était pas important.

Quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble, Sonea avait dit que ce n'était peut-être pas sérieux. Que cela pouvait être une simple histoire vouait à se défaire d'elle-même, pas forcément dans le sang et dans les larmes. Regin avait sourit en lui disant que le temps lui donnerait en effet,leur histoire commune est tellement peu sérieuse que, un an à peine après leur mise en ménage officielle, Sonea donnait naissance à deux petites filles. Des jumelles, Akya et Ava, qui ont hérités de leur mère leur petite taille, une chevelure bouclée et indisciplinée,et une forte tendance à clamer haut et fort ce qu'elles pensaient. Et de leur père,elles ont pris les grands yeux clairs, et un petit côté manipulateur et séducteur,qui fait fondre à peu près tous le monde dans la Guilde,et surtout Rothen.

La nouvelle grossesse de Sonea avait d'ailleurs était tout un événement parmi les magiciens. Rothen,en l'apprenant,en était tombé sur son siège, suffocant de bonheur,à deux doigt d'une crise d'apoplexie. Une fois remis, il avait accusé les deux amoureux d'essayer de le tuer à force de bonheur.

Regin avait profitait de l'état de Sonea pour dire fermement à Kallen de prendre des distances vis à vis de Sonea et de son rôle de la la stresser beaucoup d'être ainsi surveiller,et le stresse c'est très mauvais pour une femme enceinte. Si Kallen avait parfaitement compris l'allusion, il n'en avait rien laisser paraître. Il surveillait toujours Sonea, mais au moins, il ne la faisait plus suivre.

Sonea ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait aimer autant d'autre enfants que Lorkin, mais chaque jour elle se prouve le contraire. Bien sûr,tout n'est pas toujours rose. Parfois,elle et Regin se disputent. Les jumelles demandent beaucoup de temps, temps qu'elle doit partager entre les bébés, son travail au dispensaire, Regin,ses obligations à la Guilde et bien entendu Lorkin,encore très quémandeur de tendresse et de câlins. Et bien entendu,la menace du Sachaka n'a pas tout à fait disparue. Cery,le parrain des filles et grand approbateur du couple, mène toujours une vie dangereuse qui inquiète régulièrement Sonea. Et depuis peu, il y a un nouveau fléeau dans la Guilde, une drogue appelé poerri. Sonea à le pressentiment que ce truc va donner de gros soucis aux magiciens dans un futur ça va,elle gère,avec l'aide son est heureuse.

Récemment, Regin lui à même parlait de mariage !


End file.
